It's Our Fight
by Rumbleroar13
Summary: Three years after the battle with the Fallen in Egypt, everything seems to be calming down, that is until Cybertronion technology is found in human possession. Another Prime is awoken and a deep betrayal is made. Scarlett, NEST and the Autobots find out secrets that have been kept from the world for years and they must fight together to ensure the independence and safety of the pla
1. Chapter 1

On a warm Spring afternoon, people bustled around the Lennox Manor on the outskirts of Washington. The sun gleamed down on the vast garden of the manor which was lined with pure white chairs on either side of a long white satin walkway which was showered with petals. At the end of the walkway was an arch decorated with yellow, blue and white flowers. A cool gust of wind blew more petals from the pink blossom tree onto the walkway. Inside of the manor, Bumblebee and Scarlett waited nervously inside their personal rooms for their wedding to begin. Bumblebee was with his grooms men in his room who were all moaning about the suits.

Sam ended up being his Best Man as he couldn't pick between Jazz and Todd who were continually fighting over the position so they ended up as the grooms men, much to their dismay. Jazz and Sam had to wear crisp black suits with a white shirt and a yellow waistcoat and tie and a deep blue flower in the pocket. Todd, being a fox, wore a yellow bow tie around his neck as he already had black fur. Bumblebee stood in front of the mirror and continually ran his hands through his hair nervously as he looked himself over. He was wearing a black suit, a black shirt and a yellow waistcoat and tie. His blue eyes were wide and full of fear and nervousness.

"Yo bug, you okay?" Jazz asked as he stopped in the doorway to the bathroom.

"Y-Yeah. I'm fine. Just a little nervous, you know?" he said weakly. Jazz chuckled and stood next to Bumblebee in front of the large mirror, he too checking himself over.

"I get it. From what Lennox told me, y'all grooms get real nervous on the big day. Don't sweat it though, just think bout what 'lil lady's gonna look like walking down dat aisle." said Jazz, straightening his tie. "I reckon she'll look amazin."

"She'll look beautiful Jazz. She always does." said Bumblebee, running his hands through his hair again.

"What did you choose for your human name again?" asked Jazz.

"Ben Scout. Ben's kind of close to Bee and I'm a scout so it worked. Sam came up with it." replied Bumblebee. They were silent for a moment.

"You sure you wanna give yourself to her forever, man? I know she's great and everything but you 'n I both know dat once you two become Sparkmates, it really is forever." Bumblebee smiled to himself.

"She's the only one I could ever be with, Jazz. She's my everything. To have her beside me would be the biggest honour of my life. I've never been more sure of anything." Jazz smiled and clapped him on the back.

"Good 'cause I'd kick your ass if you weren't." said Jazz before walking to the door. "I'll give you some time before boss man gets here." Bumblebee nodded and Jazz left, leaving the groom to his thoughts of what his bride will look like.

* * *

><p>At the other side of the house, Scarlett and her bridesmaids, Mikaela, Arcee and Sarah (Lennox's wife) were getting ready too. All of their makeup was natural making them all look stunning. The bridesmaids' hair was done up in beautiful buns, their dresses were knee length and deep blue with flowing bottoms, they also wore yellow high heeled shoes to match the groomsmen's yellow waistcoats and ties. Scarlett was sat in front of the vanity mirror as Mikaela styled her hair. The door banged open and Optimus, Ron and Judy came in. Judy had tears in her eyes as she went over to Scarlett and hugged her.<p>

"You look beautiful, Sweetie. Gosh, I don't think I'll make it till the actual wedding, I'm gonna cry! Ron!" Tears streamed down her face and Ron rubbed her back.

"You're gonna swipe that Camaro off his feet when he sees you." said Ron, kissing her cheek. Scarlett laughed, trying to keep her tears in.

"Thank you. You both look wonderful. I've never seen you in a suit, dad." she said to Ron who chuckled. She then looked at Optimus who was looking at her proudly. "Hi daddy."

"Hi sweetheart. You look stunning." he said, coming over to kiss her head. "Bumblebee's going to be in awe of you." Scarlett blushed and then Arcee came over.

"Okay...time for the bride to get into her dress. You have ten minutes until you walk down that aisle and we need you looking like an angel." she said.

"She already does" said Optimus as Ron and Judy wished Scarlett luck before leaving. Arcee rolled her eyes.

"Out you go, Prime." she said, pushing him out the door. Scarlett, Mikaela and Sarah giggled at his stunned face as Arcee slammed the door in his face. Arcee turned to Scarlett and grinned. "Alright missy. Let's get you in this dress." Scarlett smiled and stood up, Arcee took her dress and shoes out of the wardrobe and told her to get changed in the bathroom. Scarlett quickly slipped on her dress and heels, keeping her eyes closed. She'd made the dress as well as the bridesmaid's dresses and the groomsmen's tuxedos but she didn't want to see it just yet. She made her way to the door, looking straight forward and avoiding the mirror. She walked out of the bathroom and Mikaela, Sarah and Arcee gasped.

"You look...radiant, Scarlett." said Sarah.

"You really do look like an angel" said Arcee.

"I- You look fantastic," said Mikaela. "you really do."

"Have you seen yourself in the mirror yet?" asked Arcee. Scarlett shook her head.

"No, I want to see myself when everything's finished." she said. The three girls went over to the vanity and picked up three things. Mikaela picked up some stunning diamond earrings and gave them to Scarlett to put in. Arcee came over and put a necklace that had belonged to Scarlett's mother around her neck. And finally, Sarah put a veil into her hair. The three of them stood in front of Scarlett and smiled.

"You're ready." they said and Scarlett nodded and then walked over to the tall mirror in the room and she too gasped when she saw her dress. It truly did look amazing on her. Tears welled up in her eyes and reality hit her full force. She'd be getting married in a few minutes to the most amazing Autobot in the world...and she couldn't be happier. A knock came from the door and Sarah opened it to reveal Optimus again, he walked in and his jaw dropped when he saw Scarlett.

"You look- you look magnificent" he said and Scarlett smiled at him before walking over and hugging him tightly. The girls picked up their own and Scarlett's bouquets of yellow flowers.

"It's time." said Arcee, putting her hand on Scarlett's back. She nodded and Optimus took her hand as Arcee gave her her bouquet.

"Let's go then."

When they reached the back of the manor where the gardens were, they stopped and the girls gave Scarlett one last hug before getting ready to walk down the aisle, leaving Optimus and Scarlett to themselves.

"You know, I never thought I'd be giving you away after less than two years of knowing you were my daughter," said Optimus. "but I couldn't think of anyone better than Bumblebee to be losing you to. I know you'll be happy with him, I've seen the way you are together. Just know, that no matter what, I'm always here for you because I love you." Scarlett looked up at him and he kissed her forehead.

"I love you too daddy. Just...catch me if I fall." she whispered. Optimus smiled and linked his arm with hers.

"Always."

* * *

><p>Bumblebee walked down the aisle, greeting everybody as he went. Everybody they knew was here. All the Autobots in holoform, their NEST team was there, as was General Moreshower. Judy, Ron, Simmons, Leo, Glen and Maggie were there too. He went and stood in front of the flower covered archway and shook hands with the priest before standing with his groomsmen. He faced the front and ran his fingers through his hair again and then the music started playing. Everyone stood and Bumblebee turned around and saw Sarah, Arcee and Mikaela walking down the aisle, wide smiles on their faces. Sam was gaping like a fish at Mikaela and Jazz was doing the same to Arcee. Both of them winked at the boys before standing on the opposite side of the archway, Mikaela in front as she was the Maid of Honour.<p>

Bumblebee looked back down the aisle and waited for a moment and then Scarlett and Optimus came around the corner, his spark felt like it was about to explode at the mere sight of her. She looked like an angel with her flowing hair, lightly pink cheeks and her nervous smile. She was gripping Optimus' arm but once she looked up and met eyes with Bumblebee, all of her nerves diminished. It was just the two of them, staring at each other. Both of their smiles grew and their eyes were filled with love and adoration. When they reached the archway, Optimus seemed to hold Scarlett's arm a little tighter.

"Dearly beloved," started the priest. "we are gathered here today in the sight of God, and in the face of family and friends, to join together Ben," Scarlett bit her lip to hold in her laugh and a wide grin spread on Bumblebee's face. "and Scarlett in holy matrimony; which is an honourable state-" Both Scarlett and Bumblebee zoned out of what the priest was saying and looked at each other. Scarlett had to refrain herself from jumping him right then and there. He looked so handsome in his tuxedo and with his hair slightly ruffled. She felt so much love for him that she could just burst and he felt exactly the same way.

"I love you," mouthed Bumblebee, Scarlett smiled.

"I love you too" she mouthed back.

"Who gives this woman to be married to this man?" asked the priest and Scarlett's eyebrows shot up. That went quickly.

"I do" said Optimus, he looked down at Scarlett and placed a lasting kiss on her forehead before placing Scarlett's hand in Bumblebee's and sat down beside Ironhide. Scarlett gave Mikaela her bouquet and turned back to Bumblebee, putting her other hand in his.

"This is the day," said the priest. "you have chosen to become husband and wife. We are here, not only to witness your commitment to each other, but also to wish you every happiness in your future life together. We, who are witnessing your marriage, hope that despite the stresses inevitable in any life, your love, respect for each other, your trust and understanding of each other will increase your contentment, and heighten your joy in living." They squeezed each others hands.

"Do you Ben Scout, take Scarlett Prime to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold from this day forward, for better, or for worse, for richer, or for poorer, in sickness, and in health? With respect for her integrity and faith in your union, do you promise to unfailingly seek out the best in her, loving her every day, in every way, until the end of your forever?" asked the priest.

"I do." he said, "but our forever will never end." Scarlett couldn't fight the grin that grew on her face.

"Do you Scarlett Prime, take Ben Scout to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold from this day forward, for better, or for worse, for richer, or for poorer, in sickness, and in health? With respect for his integrity and faith in your union, do you promise to unfailingly seek out the best in him, loving him every day, in every way, until the end of your forever?"

"Heck yeah I do!" Everyone laughed and Bumblebee stood chuckling at her.

"One of a kind." he whispered.

"Could we please have the rings?" said the priest. Todd sighed and jumped off Jazz's shoulder who placed the red cushion with the rings on his back, trying his best not to laugh. Todd growled to himself and walked over to Scarlett and Bumblebee who were struggling not to laugh. The priest picked up the cushion and patted Todd on the head making his eye twitch before he went back over to Jazz and jumped on his shoulder, hitting his head with his paw when Jazz started shaking with laughter.

"It's not funny" he hissed.

"Ben, as you present Scarlett with her wedding ring and pledge your love and your life to her, will you please repeat after me: Scarlett, I give you this ring as a symbol of my love."

"Scarlett, I give you this ring as a symbol of my love." said Bumblebee.

"With all that I am, and all that I have, I promise to love and honour you always."

"With all that I am, and all that I have, I promise to love and honour you always," Bumblebee recited, looking right into Scarlett's eyes.

"With this ring, I thee wed."

"With this ring, I thee wed." Bumblebee slid the ring onto Scarlett's finger, she smiled widely at the perfect fit. The rings were something that the two of them had picked out individually with their own messages on it.

"Scarlett," said the priest. "as you present Ben with his wedding ring and pledge your love and your life to him, will you please repeat after me: Ben, I give you this ring as a symbol of my love."

"Ben, I give you this ring as a symbol of my love." she said.

"With all that I am, and all that I have, I promise to love and honour you always."

"With all that I am, and all that I have, I promise to love and honour you always." Scarlett squeezed Bumblebee's hands and stepped a little closer to him.

"With this ring, I thee wed." Scarlett took a deep breath and slipped the ring onto Bumblebee's finger.

"With this ring, I thee wed." The two grinned at each other and continued to stare at each other, their love showing completely.

"It is with great pleasure that I now pronounce you husband and wife. Congratulations! You may kiss the bride." Bumblebee wrapped his arms around Scarlett's waist and dipped her, kissing her deeply. Everyone started cheering and clapping as the newly-weds kissed. Bumblebee pulled away and leant his forehead against hers.

"I love you, Scarlett." he whispered.

"I love you too, Bumblebee." she stood back up straight and their fingers locked together and they turned to their guests, grinning.

"It is with great joy and honour that I now present to you Mr. and Mrs. Ben and Scarlett Scout!" Everyone cheered again and Scarlett and Bumblebee walked back down the aisle, hand in hand and grinning like absolute idiots. Once they were back in the manor, Bumblebee kissed her again.

"You are forever mine" he whispered against her lips. She smirked.

"And you are forever mine."


	2. Chapter 2

It had been two years since Scarlett and Bumblebee got married. Two years since they truly became part of each other as sparkmates. They were the happiest they'd ever been and everybody knew it. Sharpie had grown a lot bigger and was talking properly now. His armour was still black and yellow but he took the form of a remote control car, like Wheelie. As for Sam and Mikaela, well, they moved in together in an apartment in D.C and as far as Scarlett knew, Ron and Judy were on some sort of world trip. The NEST team was still going and there were now easier ways to locate Decepticons due to the Energon detectors in the cities and long-range defence systems in the skies, courtesy of Scarlett who created them with the help of one of the new Autobots, Que. He's an Autobot scientist who creates most of the gadgets and weapons for the team with Scarlett.

There were other new Autobots too. Like Dino, an Italian spy and the Wreckers who never really come to base because...well, because they're assholes most of the time. Todd was still around too, of course. He was officially made a scout for the Autobots and NEST and he was the one who informed the team of any oncoming attacks or suspicious activity. With the lowering amount of Decepticons popping up, the Autobots helped the humans solve their own conflicts, working in secret teams across the globe.

William Lennox was still in charge and for one certain mission, he chose Scarlett and Todd to accompany him.

* * *

><p>Scarlett pulled up to the Ukrainian Archive building. Lennox opened her door and got out, Todd following behind. Scarlett activated her holoform and she too got out. She smirked at Lennox who was wearing the same suit he'd worn to her wedding.<p>

"Looking sharp, Lennox." she teased, he rolled his eyes.

"You're funny. You're looking very mature for once." he retorted, Scarlett smirked. "Any particular reason or are you just trying to seduce Ukrainian men?" Scarlett scoffed.

"Oh please, this is so we can easily get to the files that you want. Looks can be very deceiving, my friend." she said and Lennox shook his head in amusement.

"Do you two remember the plan?" he asked. Both Todd and Scarlett nodded.

"We talk to the informant," said Scarlett.

"I look for anyone who may try to attack you," said Todd.

"When we know whatever the informant wants to tell us," said Scarlett.

"we break into the secret archive," said Todd.

"and find whatever files on what the informant tells us." they finished together. Lennox raised his eyebrow at them before nodding slowly.

"Yeah...that's basically it in a nutshell." he said. Before pressing the button on his earpiece so he could be in contact with Scarlett and Todd. Scarlett did the same for both herself and Todd. "Alright, go to your post, Todd. Scarlett, let's go." Lennox ordered. Todd nodded and transformed into a bird and flew to the top of the building. Scarlett and Lennox then walked into the building. They nodded politely to people as they passed, making their way onto the higher level, not looking suspicious in the slightest. They stood on the balcony of the building which over looked the entrance hall so they could see when their informant arrived.

"You got anything yet?" Scarlett whispered.

"Not a thing," Todd replied. "I'll keep you posted." Lennox and Scarlett waited for another ten minutes until Todd updated them. "Coming through the door right now. Accompanied by one male, no others." said Todd. And sure enough, two men came through the door. The man at the front looked up to the two who nodded. The man made his way up to the balcony and he stood in between Scarlett and Lennox.

"I am Voshkod, General Council with Ukrainian Department of Energy." he said. "My Government will officially deny that we're having this conversation. At one of our decommissioned facilities, a discovery was made, which I fear may be...alien in nature." Scarlett and Lennox looked at each other. "The facilities name is...Chernobyl. I will meet you there tomorrow afternoon at two o'clock." he told them before leaving.

"Chernobyl," whispered Scarlett. "the place where that radiation disaster happened?"

"Seems like it." said Lennox. "Alright Todd, get in here. You and Scarlett need to find anything you can on Chernobyl." he said before turning to Scarlett. "You know what to do." Todd slyly flew into the building as a small bird, he went towards Scarlett and Lennox and landed on Scarlett's shoulder.

"Alright Todd, try and locate the power for the cameras. We need to turn them off." she whispered to him. He nodded and flew off her shoulder, he was silent for a moment before Scarlett noticed him transform back into a fox down the other end of the balcony.

"Found it," he told her. She walked briskly over to him and Todd nodded to the wall beside them. "Right there." she nodded and placed her hand on the wall and let electrical currents run through the wall. She glanced at the closest security camera and saw the red light go off.

"Okay, we have about twenty five minutes to get in and find something, let's go." she said. They entered the archive hall and Todd transformed into the small bird again while Scarlett walked coolly through the hall, her heels clicking as she went. Men gaped at her as she passed and she sent them a disarming smile and continued to the back of the hall where another door led to a hallway which the hidden archive was on. She went through the door and saw two guards outside of the hidden archive. She forgot about them. When they saw her, they started shouting at her in Ukrainian and pointed their guns at her. She put her hands up and then slipped off her heels. They gave her an odd look before one of the guards shouted in surprise as Todd transformed into a lion and landed on his back, sending him crashing to the floor. The other guard shouted in fear and started to shoot at Todd who quickly put up a shield.

Scarlett ran over to the guard and took his legs out from under him. She grabbed his gun and tossed it away before she was taken down by the guard. He flipped her over and pulled her hands behind her back. She growled pushed her weight against him and kicked him off of her. They both stood back up and the guard threw a punch at her which she dodged and then punched him in the face. The guard glared at her and tackled her down, straddling her waist and wrapping his hands around her neck. She rolled her eyes and let her holoform disappear before appearing behind him and hitting him in the head with his gun, knocking him out. The other guard was shaking with fear as he stared at Todd who was still in lion form with his paw on the guards chest, growling at him. Scarlett walked over to the guard and knocked him out with an electric shock.

"Well...that was fun," said Todd as they looked at the door. Scarlett hummed in agreement and looked at the keypad and eye scanner blocking them from what they needed. "It's gonna be difficult to get in but I think we can do it."

"How exactly?" asked Scarlett.

"We need to get the wires out of that keypad, you can cut the power. As for the eye, I have no eye-dea." he snickered and Scarlett stared forward for a moment before looking down at him with an emotionless expression.

"Did you seriously just make a pun at this time?" she asked and he nodded.

"Yes I did and don't you dare take that glory away from me. Now, cut the power on that keypad." Scarlett rolled her eyes before using the guards gun to smash the keypad. She pulled it apart and found the wires, she wrapped her hand around them and sent electricity into them. The LED light on the keypad went out, as did the eye scanner.

"No way it's that easy." they said in unison. The door opened to reveal a pretty big room with thousands of files on shelves.

"Come on, we need to get those files on Chernobyl and get out of here before the security cameras go back on." said Todd, they ran inside and the minute they passed the doorway, loud alarms started going off.

"Shit." Scarlett deadpanned. "We need to find those files and quickly." she said before slamming the door shut and running up and down the aisles of files.

"Scarlett, Todd, what's going on?" asked Lennox.

"We're inside of the archive but there must've been laser sensors." said Todd.

"I got the files!" shouted Scarlett, holding them up.

"How do you plan to get out?" Lennox asked.

"Still working on that part," said Scarlett. They could already hear the shouts of the guards coming towards the door.

"What do we do? What do we do?" asked Todd, pacing. Scarlett looked at the back wall and waved her hand, creating a gun she and Que created for the Autobots. "Shields up?" asked Todd as he looked between the gun and the door nervously.

"Shields up." said Scarlett. They both put shields up and Scarlett pulled the trigger on the gun and a red ball of light zoomed towards the wall and blew it up just as the guards came through the door. Todd picked up the files with his mouth and the two of them ran out of the building and towards Scarlett's car form where Lennox was stood, gaping at them. They jumped into the car and Scarlett's holoform disappeared, she drove away from the building as quickly as she could.

"Did you just blow up the Ukrainian archives?" Lennox asked coolly.

"Part of it, not all of it" said Todd after dropping the files on Lennox's lap.

"We got the files though." Scarlett said through her radio.

"I'd say today was a good day" said Todd, smirking. "Completed a mission, knocked out some guards. Job well done if I say so myself."

"Damn right!" Scarlett exclaimed. The two of them snickered while Lennox shook his head with wide eyes as he read over the files.

"All I'm getting from these is that Soviet scientists were working on something at Chernobyl Nuclear Power Plant. There's nothing about what it was or what exactly they did with it." Lennox told them.

"Nothing at all?" asked Todd.

"Nothing. It just says who was working on it and when. During '86 apparently."

"Weird."

"Let's get back to the base. Some of NEST are coming over with Optimus so we can check this thing out tomorrow." Scarlett revved her engine in acceptance and drove faster.

* * *

><p>The next day, the NEST team and Optimus arrived in Ukraine and they immediately made their way to Chernobyl. Todd rode with Scarlett while the other soldiers rode in the NEST trucks and Lennox was in Optimus. They stopped inside the site of the facility and jumped out of the vehicles. The place was completely deserted, there was a merry-go-round, broken bikes and ash covered everything. It was haunting. Lennox nodded for Scarlett and Todd to follow him over to Voshkod who had gotten out of a white limo.<p>

"Mr Voshkod." said Scarlett, nodding to him.

"So, uninhabited since '86. I hear it wont be liveable again for another twenty thousand years?" asked Lennox. Voshkod nodded grimly.

"At least." he said. "Ukraine was the most fertile land. It's a tragedy." Voshkod then gestured behind them. "This way."

"Gear up!" shouted Lennox. "We have sixty minutes on the ground. Watch your radiation levels." Scarlett and Todd followed behind with their shields up. "Mr Voshkod, where's your protective gear?" asked Lennox as he followed behind. They entered what looked to be a school and Scarlett looked around in horror. Desks and chairs were tipped over, gas masks were everywhere and like outside, ash covered everything. The team started scanning everything for Energon. Scarlett walked over to one of the desks and crouched down in front of something red. She picked it up and sadness filled her eyes when she realised it was a shoe, a tiny shoe.

"This is awful." said Todd as he walked up to her. "Why would someone build a power plant next to a school?" he whispered, Scarlett put down the shoe and stood back up.

"I have no idea."

"Through the school!" announced Voshkod. The followed him through the school and into the power plant which was equally haunting. Voshkod stopped to talk with Lennox and Scarlett and Todd followed the rest of the NEST team.

"Okay, right here." said one of the soldiers. "I think I found it." Todd and Scarlett ran forward and saw that looked like a massive blown bulb.

"Dad, we have a visual. Looks like the object's clamped in some kind of metal harness." Scarlett reported into her earpiece.

"What's this?" asked Todd. "Guys! Why does this thing have Soviet space program markings on it?"

"Sputnik?" asked Lennox and Todd nodded. The Energon detector started beeping quickly.

"Energon readings, sir. It's strong...below us. It's coming fast." The floor started shaking and the soldiers readied their weapons. Scarlett and Todd put shields up and then a metal worm looking thing crashed through the wall.

"HOLY MOTHERFUCKER!" screamed Todd. Tentacles jabbed towards the soldiers who started to fire at them. Scarlett created her sword and sliced at any tentacle she saw until she was grabbed around the middle by one and smashed against the wall. Thankfully, as she was in holoform, it didn't hurt as much as it should have. She swung her sword at the tentacle that was holding her, slicing it in half making her drop to the floor. She landed on her feet and saw as another on of the tentacles snatched the 'alien' object away and disappeared from the building. Scarlett glared and made her holoform disappear. She was back in control of her car form and she transformed into her bipedal form and followed her father who was driving down the road. She saw the worm thing crash in and out of the building like a snake.

It then crashed right in the path of Optimus who drove full speed towards it, he crashed into it and both he and his trailer transformed. Optimus ran to his trailer which now held his weapons and grabbed his sword and shield.

"Stay behind me!" he shouted. Scarlett followed behind him, her glowing sword in hand. More tentacles shot out of the ground and went towards soldiers who shot at them. Scarlett sliced one that was about to go for Todd and stabbed another one that was going for her. She transformed her other arm into cannon and shot at the worm thing repeatedly. Todd tackled any that tried to strike them and ripped into them like a shredder. His claws are...well, they're pretty sharp.

Scarlett scanned every tentacle for the one holding the 'alien' object and when she eventually found it, she ran and avoided another tentacle by jumping over it, she twisted her body towards the tentacle holding the object and sliced through it with her sword. As she was about to touch the ground, a tentacle shot out of the ground and hit her in the stomach sending her flying. She landed roughly on the ground and before she could get up, tentacles wrapped around her arms and legs, pulling her to the ground. She struggled against them but they started to wind tighter. She screamed as they crushed her wrists. Her screams caught the attention of Optimus who sprinted over and cut every tentacle off his daughter before helping her up.

"Thanks dad." she said as her wrists transformed back to normal. Perk of being half super-human/half Autobot. They looked over to the bigger worm thing and it looked like it started opening and then a Decepticon with one glowing, red eye came out of it.

"Primes." It hissed.

"IS THAT A CYCLOPS?" Todd exclaimed. Optimus got into a defensive position in front of Scarlett and growled. The worm wrapped around the Cyclops and then around itself before disappearing into the ground. Todd jumped onto Scarlett's shoulder as the Soldiers recovered from the attack and walked over.

"What the hell was that thing?" Lennox asked, looking shaken up.

"That...is Shockwave." said Optimus, throwing his sword away.

"Why was he after this?" Lennox asked, crouching in front of the object that had gained a lot of attention so far. Optimus kneeled down in front of it

"It's impossible." said Optimus. "This is an engine part from a long lost Autobot ship."

"I've said it before and I'm gonna say it again." said Todd. "That didn't sound good."

"When does it ever sound good?" Scarlett sighed. They both looked down at the engine part. If it was from a long lost Autobot ship, what the hell was it doing on Earth?


	3. Chapter 3

The Autobots arrived back in Washington D.C after their missions and made their way to base which was disguised as the Department of Health and Human Services. The minute they entered the Autobots hanger they were receiving orders.

"All arriving Autobots, in par, training and debriefing in ten minutes." Someone said over the intercom. "Dino, report to bay twenty-three. Sideswipe, bay thirty-seven for weapons assessment. Scarlett and Bumblebee to bay twenty-nine for training exercise. Todd, report to bay twenty."

Scarlett and Bumblebee pulled into the bay and transformed back. Bee wrapped his arm around Scarlett's waist and pulled her close to him, hugging her tightly. They pulled away and Scarlett grinned up at him.

"Nice to see you too, handsome." she giggled. Bee whirred and her face fell. "Is your voice bad today?" He nodded.

"Ratchet- will fix- it- later" he said through his radio before hugging her tightly again. "I missed- you" Scarlett smiled.

"I missed you too, Bee." she said, kissing his cheek plate. "I love you." His optics brightened and his antenna stuck up as he squealed. Scarlett giggled and then the soldiers came around. Bumblebee and Scarlett had to demonstrate different fighting techniques with the soldiers. They put some harnesses on the soldiers and had them on the railings above the two Autobots. Bee and Scarlett had their cannons out and were waiting for the soldier to tell the others to start.

"All right, guys." said one of the NEST soldiers. "This is how you do a Decepticon head kill shot." The soldiers above them dropped down onto their shoulders before jumping off their shoulders, landing on their backs and pointing their guns at Scarlett and Bee. Scarlett looked up and saw that Charlotte Mearing, the Director of National Intelligence was with Lennox.

"Heh, doesn't she look happy," Scarlett said in amusement. "I bet you it's to do with that Middle East raid you did." she whispered to Bee who nodded.

"Probably." said Bee. "Shall- we- go- over there?" he asked. Scarlett nodded and the two of them walked over at the same time as the other Autobots. Todd was sat on Ironhide's shoulder who was admiring his new gun.

"Oh, good! You're here!" Que exclaimed as Mearing and Lennox walked up. "Me name's Que. I do hope you have answers for him. I've never seen him so upset before-"

"Optimus, you remember Charlotte Mearing? Our Director of National Intelligence?" said Lennox. Optimus stayed in his truck form, not moving at all.

"Ee's in a bad mood. He's-a not talking to anybody today." Dino said in his Italian accent.

"What is this?" Mearing asked, smirking. "The silent treatment?"

"No, we've seen that and this is not that" said Scarlett.

"Definitely not." added Que.

"This, is worse." said Ironhide. "Prime! Make something of yourself!" Ironhide hit the roof of Optimus' truck and he immediately started to transform.

"He's pissed." said Todd. Optimus completely transformed and slammed his fists down on the ground.

"You lied to us." he said. "Everything humans know of our planet we were told had all been shared. So why was this found in human possession?" he growled, pointing at the engine part.

"We were in the dark on this also." said Mearing. "It was Directer only clearance at Sector Seven until now. The bag." she said to her assistant who started fumbling with the dozen bags she had on her.

"Which bag?" the assistant whispered. Todd snorted.

"Hermes. Birkin. Green Ostrich!" Mearing hissed. "My God..." she said as her assistant hurried over and gave her the bag. She took out a video tape and looked back at Optimus. "This was a secret few men knew, and fewer still remain alive. Allow me to please introduce to you two of NASA's founding mission directors and astronaut, Dr. Buzz Aldrin, one of the first two men to step foot on the moon."

"Jesus," muttered Scarlett as she watched as six men walked in. Mearing shook hands with the oldest looking man who also looked the most astounded.

"Sir? Optimus Prime." Mearing said, gesturing to Optimus. The Autobots stood around Buzz Aldrin who looked up at them with a wide smile.

"From a fellow space traveller, it's a true honour." he said to Optimus who kneeled down.

"The honour is mine." said Optimus. Buzz looked at each of the Autobots who nodded politely.

"Our entire space race of the 1960's, it appears, was in response to an event." said Mearing who was now on the platform in the hanger.

"Our astronauts investigated a crashed alien ship. No survivors onboard." said one of the NASA officers.

"We were sworn to secrecy by our Commander in Chief" said Buzz.

"A total of thirty five people knew the real plan at NASA." said one of the other officers. "Soviets managed to land unmanned probes. Somehow they must have...picked up that fuel rod."

"What were they doing to it?" Todd asked and Buzz and the NASA officers looked at him with wide eyes.

"We believe the Russians deduced that the rod was fissionable fuel assembly, believed they had it mastered and tried to harness it at Chernobyl." said Mearing.

"We landed six missions in all," said the NASA officer. "We took hundreds of photos and samples. We locked them away forever when the moon program was shut down."

"Well, did you search the crash vault?" Ironhide asked as Bumblebee and Scarlett came and stood beside him. There was an awkward silence.

"Guess not then." Scarlett whispered to Ironhide who snorted.

"Humans..." he mumbled. Scarlett and Todd chuckled before focusing again.

"The ship's name was the Ark" said Optimus. "I watched it escape Cybertron myself. It was carrying an Autobot technology which would have won us the war. And...it's captain." Optimus seemed sad talking about it.

"Who was its captain?" asked Mearing.

"The great Sentinel Prime." said Optimus and Scarlett's optics widened. Another Prime? "The technology's inventor. He was commander of the Autobots before me. It's imperative that I find it before the Decepticons learn of its location. Our Autobot spacecraft has the ability to get there. And...you must pray it's in time." After having a short conversation with the Autobots, Mearing, her team and the people from NASA left. The Autobots all went for their debrief before activating their holoforms (Scarlett just turning back into a human) and going to the lounge area. Scarlett sat beside Bee on the couch, his arm around her shoulders when a little blond boy with bright blue eyes who was wearing a black and yellow t-shirt with black jeans and shoes bounded over to the two of them. The boy jumped on Scarlett's lap and hugged her tightly.

"Mummy! Daddy!" he squealed before attacking Bumblebee into a hug making him chuckle.

"Hey kiddo," said Scarlett, ruffling his hair. "what are you up to?" she asked as the boy settled himself on Bumblebee's lap.

"I came to see you because Uncle Ratchet said you were here and I haven't seen you since Monday!" he said quickly.

"Well we're here now Sharpie! Did you have fun while we were gone, though?" Bee asked and Sharpie nodded.

"Yeah! Uncle Jazz took me to see Uncle Sam, Auntie Mikaela, Brains and Wheelie. And Uncle Que let me try one of his inventions and Auntie Arcee played a prank on Uncle Ironhide with me! It was really funny!" Sharpie grinned cheekily and then looked between Scarlett and Bee.

"Uncle Sideswipe said you guys beat up some bad guys. Did you?" he asked with wide eyes. The two of them smiled.

"Yeah...we did," said Scarlett. "and they ran away like the chickens they are!"

"I want to be just like you two when I grow up. I have the best mummy and daddy in the world" Sharpie said, pulling them both into tight hugs. He then yawned and the couple smiled down at him.

"Are you tired, sweetie?" Scarlett asked, Sharpie pouted and nodded, rubbing his eyes.

"Shall we take you to bed then?" asked Bee. Sharpie once again nodded. The two of them stood up and Bee held onto Sharpie as he clung onto him like a koala bear.

"See you tomorrow!" Everyone called as they saw the trio walking out. Bee and Scarlett waved before going outside where Bee's Camaro form was already waiting. They got inside and drove to Scarlett's apartment where they put Sharpie, who was already asleep, into bed in his room. Scarlett and Bee stood at the door and watched him sleep for a moment before smiling and closing the door. As the couple sat watching a funny episode of the Simpsons, Bee seemed to be very quiet and looked a bit out of focus. Scarlett noticed this and put her hand on his knee, snapping him back into reality.

"Are you okay, Bee?" she asked worriedly. Bee started to nod his head but stopped and in one fluid motion, slipped Scarlett onto his lap making her gasp in surprise.

"I want one." he said. Scarlett's brows furrowed.

"You want what?" she asked.

"I want to have a baby- a sparkling with you." he said and Scarlett's eyebrows shot up. "I know it's a lot to ask but I feel like we're ready and we already know how to look after one, I mean, we've raised Sharpie and he's turned out perfectly."

"Are you sure, Bee? It's not that I don't want to have one with you, I do, but are you sure you want to bring a baby into all of this?" she asked quizzically. Bee nodded.

"Sharpie has managed with it, he's safe and happy at base. No danger could come to him." said Bee.

"And what about when we're called onto missions?" Scarlett asked, folding her arms.

"Our numbers are growing, I reckon Optimus could compromise if we had a baby to look after." Bee told her before flipping over so that Scarlett was lying on the couch and Bee hovered above her. "You are already mine in every single way and I have the absolute pleasure to call you my wide and sparkmate. But now, I also want the pleasure of saying that you are the mother of my child. Of our child." He kissed her nose and she grinned widely.

"Okay then." she said nodding. "let's have a baby." Bee grinned widely and kissed her lovingly.

"Let's get started then, shall we?" he growled playfully before standing up quickly and carrying her bridal style to the bedroom making her laugh loudly. Both of them with wide grins on their faces.


	4. Chapter 4

Bumblebee's eyes slowly opened as sunlight streamed through the window and onto his face. He squinted and went to sit up but stopped when he realised there was an arm resting on his chest. He looked down and smiled brightly when he saw his beautiful wife snuggled into his side, sleeping soundly. Her pink lips were slightly parted and she had a light blush on her cheeks. Bumblebee moved her hair out of her face before kissing her forehead. He gently moved her arm off his chest and got up slowly, careful not to wake her. He pulled on some pyjama pants and went to the kitchen only to see Sharpie and Todd already there, flour covering them and the rest of the kitchen.

Bumblebee stopped dead in his tracks and gaped at the kitchen. "What in the name of Primus have you been doing?" he whispered. The two of them grinned innocently.

"Nothing." they said.

"Then why is there flour all over you and the kitchen?" Bee asked, folding his arms. Todd laughed nervously.

"Flour? What flour? I don't- I don't see any flour." he said before whispering something to Sharpie.

"We were trying to make pancakes, daddy!" Sharpie exclaimed and Todd sighed.

"That isn't lying, Sharpie. That was telling the truth." Todd said shaking his head. Bumblebee chuckled and came over to them.

"Pancakes, huh?" Sharpie and Todd nodded. "I can make some if you want me to, Scarlett taught me a few years ago." Todd and Sharpie started cheering but Bumblebee sent them a look. "But only if you tidy all of this up, Scarlett will have a breakdown if she see's this." The three of them spent the next fifteen minutes cleaning up the mess before Bee got started on making the pancakes. Todd and Sharpie sat on the island and watched him cook.

"So...Bumblebee." started Todd. "You and Scarlett are working today, right?" he asked. Bumblebee looked over at him with a smirk.

"We're working everyday, Todd," he laughed. "why?"

"You know, haven't seen Sam or Mikaela in a while, I thought I could take Sharpie down there" Todd said and Bumblebee nodded when he saw Sharpie's excited expression.

"It's fine with me, you'll have to ask Scarlett too though." Bee told him.

"Ask me what?" asked Scarlett as she walked into the kitchen, tying her hair up into a ponytail. She was dressed in shorts and Bumblebee's shirt from the night before.

"If Uncle Todd could take me to see Uncle Sam and Auntie Mikaela. Please mummy!" pleaded Sharpie. Scarlett smiled a little.

"I'll take good care of him and keep him safe and I'll make sure he doesn't misbehave." said Todd.

"I'm not worried about him misbehaving." she said, looking directly at Todd who put a paw against his chest in mock offence. Bumblebee plated up the pancakes and handed them to Sharpie and Todd. "But okay, I will allow you to go. As long as Jazz or one of the others take you there." Sharpie and Todd nodded in understanding before tucking into their breakfast. Bumblebee wrapped an arm around Scarlett's waist and kissed her temple.

"Good morning, Beautiful," he murmured against her skin.

"Morning, Bee. Sleep well?" she asked and he smirked.

"Oh, yes. Very well." he whispered before looking at Todd oddly. "How exactly did you get in, Todd? You weren't with us last night and the door was locked."

"Window was open." Todd told him, not looking up from his food. Scarlett shook her head and grabbed some juice out of the fridge. She poured Sharpie a glass before putting it back into the fridge and wrapping her arms around Bee's waist and leaning her head against his back as he made more pancakes for himself and Scarlett.

"I'm surprised you haven't burnt anything yet," Scarlett said laughing. "I'm impressed." Bee chuckled and put their pancakes on a plate.

"I'm not just good at shooting cannons, you know." he said winking at her. She smirked.

"Oh, I'm very aware." she said before kissing him.

"Not in the kitchen please!" Todd shouted. "Some people are trying to eat here!" Scarlett and Bee pulled away from each other and glared at Todd who grinned like a Cheshire cat. The quartet finished breakfast and got ready before going back to the Autobots hanger. Scarlett looked around for her father but saw that he was no where to be seen, neither was Ratchet. She walked over to Jolt who smiled when he saw her.

"Hey Jolt. Have you seen my dad?" she asked.

"He went to go and retrieve Sentinel with Ratchet. They left last night." he told her and her eyebrows shot up. Thanks for the warning dad, she thought.

"Okay then." she said. "Thanks Jolt!" she said before going over to Jazz where Todd and Sharpie were.

"Please Uncle Jazz! Please! Please! Please! Please!" asked Sharpie, pouting up at him. Jazz folded his arms but sighed.

"Fine. But no food or drink when you're with me. You ruined my seats last time." he grumbled. Scarlett tapped Jazz's leg and smiled up at him.

"Thanks Jazz. I owe you." she said.

"I'll hold you to that." he said before transforming into his car form and opened his door. Todd jumped inside and Sharpie went to follow but Scarlett pulled him back before he could.

"Be careful and try not to annoy Uncle Sam too much. You know how he gets." she said, hugging him tightly. She ran her hand through his hair and kissed his cheek. "Have fun." Sharpie jumped into Jazz who closed the door and drove off. Scarlett smiled and transformed back into her Autobot form before walking over to Bee and Sideswipe.

"All right, guys. We're here." Jazz announced as he stopped outside of Sam and Mikaela's flat. Just as Sharpie and Todd got out, Mikaela came out of her apartment wearing a white dress and grinned when she saw them. She hurried over to them and pulled Sharpie into a tight hug and gave Todd one too when he jumped into her arms.

"What are you guys doing here?" she asked, putting Todd down.

"We came to see you, Auntie Mikaela!" said Sharpie before looking around. "Where's Uncle Sam?"

"He's at work." she said and Todd's eyes widened.

"Sam got a job?" he asked and Mikaela nodded. "The guy's moving up in the world!" Mikaela laughed.

"Listen, I've got a meeting to go to downtown." she said. "It shouldn't last longer than an hour and a half so if you wait here with Brains and Wheelie, I'll come and pick you up afterwards and we can go to Sam's work, okay?" Mikaela told them. Sharpie and Todd nodded and Mikaela gave Sharpie the keys so they could get in. The two ran into the building and up to the flat. Sharpie unlocked the door and they saw Wheelie and Brains watching TV on the couch, Bones laid next to them. They shouted in both surprise and happiness when they saw Todd and Sharpie.

"Yo! What're you guys doing here?" Brain asked, standing up.

"We came to visit you!" said Todd, going over and sitting on the couch. "What's on?" he asked.

"Notin. I'm tellin ya Todd, this thing sucks." Wheelie said, pointing at the TV. Sharpie sat next to Todd.

"Uh-huh, all they got is shows about human femmes having sparklings. Damn stupid!" said Brains. Sharpie sat looking at the TV innocently before he looked at Wheelie who was holding the remote.

"Can I pick a channel, Wheelie?" he asked. Wheelie nodded and chucked him the remote.

"Sure kid, go wild." he said. Sharpie started flicking through the channels until the familiar beginning of a show about a yellow sponge that lives in a pineapple came on. Sharpie grinned and put down the remote and watched, enthralled by the show. Wheelie and Todd looked at each other before sighing and sitting back, watching the show unwillingly while Brains was also amazed by the show and watched it with as much enthusiasm as Sharpie. Bones just snored on the couch.

After three episodes of Spongebob, Todd and Wheelie practically bowed to Mikaela when she came to take Sharpie and Todd to Sam's work. Sharpie and Brains were disappointed that they couldn't watch it any more but Todd was sure Sharpie would force Bumblebee and Scarlett to watch it and Brains would force Wheelie to watch it.

"Come on you two," said Mikaela. They said goodbye to Brains and Wheelie before leaving. When they got outside, Todd whistled when he saw the car that Mikaela was driving.

"How the hell did you afford this?" Todd asked as he jumped in the back, Sharpie in the passengers seat.

"Er- my boss gave it to me." she said before driving. Todd raised an eyebrow.

"Generous." he said before sniffing when a familiar smell hit his nose. Energon. He narrowed his eyes before shrugging. It was probably just Sharpie.

"When we get there Todd, you'll have to get into that bag, as a smaller animal, of course." said Mikaela, pointing to a gift bag on Sharpie's lap. "I doubt they'll let foxes into the building." she laughed.

"True. Very true. So where does Sam work exactly?" Todd asked.

"Some place called Accuretta Systems." Mikaela told him. "No idea what they do there."

"Sounds like an important place."

"Will we be able to help Uncle Sam with his job?" Sharpie asked.

"I don't know. Maybe, you'll have to see when we get there." After ten minutes of driving, Mikaela pulled up outside of a white building with a lot of windows. Todd jumped into the front seat of the car and transformed into a mouse and jumped into the bag which held some red sweets.

"Let's go then, sweetie." Mikaela said, getting out of the car. Sharpie got out with the bag and ran up to Mikaela, taking her hand. The two of them walked inside which looked equally as posh as the outside. Mikaela led Sharpie to a floor that was completely yellow and then to an office with loads of desks, copiers and computers. When Sharpie saw Sam looking through some papers, he ran over to him and hugged him, taking Sam by surprise. He looked down at him and grinned.

"Hey Sharpie! What are you doing here?" he asked. Todd popped his head out of the bag, careful that nobody could see him.

"Hey Sam." he said.

"Todd! Nice to see you!" Sam stroked Todd's head who smiled appreciatively. Mikaela wrapped her arms around Sam's neck. "Hey, Angel." he said, kissing her hand and rubbing her arm.

"How are you?" she asked.

"Good." he said, pulling Sharpie onto his lap. Mikaela sat on Sam's desk and played with a ball of bands.

"I had a meeting downtown and Jazz dropped these two off at the apartment. Was it okay for us to stop by?" Mikaela asked and Sam shrugged.

"I dunno," he said. "My five hundred page employee conduct manual isn't exactly a page turner."

"Five hundred pages?" Mikaela winced. "Sounds...thrilling."

"Yeah, Autobots are off saving the world and I have organised four binders. I'm living the dream." Sam said sarcastically. Todd snickered and jumped into Sharpie's jacket pocket as Sam stood up. "Come on." He took Mikaela's hand who took Sharpie's.

"Visitor violation." One of Sam's co-workers sang as they walked past. Sam rolled his eyes and continued walking but stopped when they saw some guy staring at Sam, Sharpie and Mikaela from behind a woman.

"You okay?" Sam asked cautiously.

"Absolutely." The man said, nodding. The woman looked back and gave the man an odd look when she saw how close he was. Sam, Mikaela and Sharpie continued walking and Sam led them into an empty conference room where he started to had out files on the table. Todd jumped out of Sharpie's pocket and transformed back, sitting on the table.

"Oh, before I forget," said Mikaela.

"Hmm?" hummed Sam.

"Saturday. Dylan's throwing a party at his house. It's a work thing but he's invited you too." Mikaela said, leaning over a chair.

"Oh, did he?" Sam asked, an expression of distaste on his face.

"I want you to come and save me from insanity. It would really mean a lot to me, okay?" Mikaela said and Sam smiled.

"I'd love to go." He stood behind the computer before frowning at Mikaela. "How'd you three get over here?" he asked.

Mikaela glanced at him, "Car." she said and Sam narrowed his eyes in confusion.

"You don't have a car." he said. Todd smirked and kept Sharpie occupied as he sat in one of the chairs.

"Yes I do." Mikaela said glancing at him again.

"What, did you win it in a raffle or something?" Sam asked in amusement.

"Er, he gave me one." she said and Sam's eyebrows shot up.

"He gave you a car?" he asked in disbelief. Todd looked between the two of them as Sharpie played with his tail.

"Yeah," Mikaela said, smiling innocently. "He said it was a work perk."

"A work perk." laughed Sam, sitting down in the chair behind the computer. "What kind of car did he give you?" he asked and Mikaela looked at Todd for help.

"It's really not that great. There's no need to look it up." Todd said and Sam shook his head.

"I just wanna see what car it is." he said. Mikaela sighed.

"Uh... A Mercedes SLS AMG." she mumbled.

"It's a nice car, Uncle Sam!" said Sharpie, Todd sighed and shook his head.

Sam typed in the name and the ad immediately came up.

"Mercedes-Benz SLS combined breathtaking performance-"

"You drove this here?" Sam asked and Mikaela nodded. Sam huffed and leaned against the table. "That's a two hundred thousand dollar car."

"Is it?" Mikaela asked, attempting to sound genuinely shocked. "I-I didn't know that."

"You know how long it would take me to afford a car like this?" Sam asked her and she looked awkward again.

"Long time?" Mikaela guessed and Todd snorted.

"Understatement." he sang and Mikaela glared at him.

"Yeah, like fifty three years." Sam told her.

"He said it was for both of us." Mikaela said.

"Then what we should do is, we should sell it and buy a house." Sam told her, Mikaela gave him a small smile.

"You're frustrated, I know," she said, Sam pushed away from the desk and walked to the window angrily. Mikaela walked over to him and squeezed his shoulders. "This is just the start of everything, Sam, it'll all work out in the end, I promise."

"Ladies and gentlemen, I need some lunchtime filing done, stat." a man announced. Sam's eyes widened he grabbed Mikaela's hand.

"Todd, into Sharpie's pocket, let's go." Todd transformed back into a mouse and jumped into Sharpie's pocket. Sam practically dragged Mikaela and Sharpie back to his desk and pretended to work as the man came towards them.

"Who would like to score some Bruce Brazos points?" the man asked.

"Bruce, you found your guy." Sam's co-worked said, gesturing to himself. Mikaela and Sharpie stood on each side of Sam. Sharpie grinned at the man while Mikaela cleared her throat getting the man's attention.

"Witwicky!" he said, walking over to Sam while staring at Mikaela. "The man who makes this company run." the man winked at Mikaela before looking between her and Sharpie. "Now, who do we have here? Is it a sister, Facebook friend, Twitter tweeter? And what about this little guy? Son, little brother?" he asked

"Mikaela, Sharpie, this is Bruce. Bruce, this is Mikaela and Sharpie." Sam introduced. Mikaela leaned over and shook Bruce's hand.

"Hi, I'm his girlfriend and this is his nephew. It's nice to meet you." she said before putting a hand on her hip and smiling. "You know, Sam was right. You really do have a great head of hair."

"Well thank you." Bruce said.

"Sam, I gotta run." Mikaela said. "Sharpie, are you coming with me?" she asked and Sharpie pouted.

"Can't I stay with Uncle Sam?" he asked.

"Well, I don't think you're allowed to, sweetie." Mikaela told him. Sharpie nodded sadly and Todd slipped out of his pocket and jumped into Sams'

"Well, here's your present Sam." Mikaela said, putting the red sweets on the table. "You're favourite colour." She took one of the sweets and popped it into her mouth. "Nice meeting you, Mr. Brazos." she said walking past Sam with Sharpie.

"And you." Bruce said.

"See you later, Sam!" Mikaela called, walking away.

"Bye Uncle Sam!"  
>Sam walked into the elevator which started to crowd up with people. Todd jumped out of Sam's pocket and sat onto his trolley, he looked down at him with wide eyes.<p>

"Visual and sound shield." Todd told him, transforming back into a fox. "Scarlett and I have been working on it for a while. Only you can see and hear me right now, should've used it before." Sam looked impressed. "And I'm here because I refuse to go back to your apartment and be forced to watch Spongebob Squarepants again. There is only so much one fox can take." Sam smirked and shook his head in amusement.

"I'm still stewing about that binder incident, Jerry." A man said, turning towards the guy that was staring at Mikaela, Sam and Sharpie earlier.

"May I finish my Shu Hua milk, Donny?" Jerry ground out. Sam looked incredibly awkward standing beside Jerry.

"I don't care about your exotic milk. I care about respect!" Donny spat. Thankfully, the elevator stopped and everybody but Sam, Todd and Jerry got out. The door closed again and they all stood in an awkward silence as Jerry slurped his milk. He sighed and dropped the milk and then pinned Sam to the elevator wall.

"Woah!" Sam shouted.

"I know who you are." he growled. Todd couldn't do anything but stare at the strange man. "Witwicky. Witwicky." Thankfully, the door opened again and Sam quickly got out of the elevator and moved away from the man quickly but he grabbed hold of the trolley to slow it down.

"Woah, woah, woah, slow down, tiger." he said. Todd put down his visual shield and Jerry could now see him. "The fox. You two showed up in the background of six different photos, two continents, with aliens. That was you two in Egypt, huh, right? Because you know the aliens" Jerry grabbed Sam's jacket. "See ya!" he said before running into the men's restroom. Sam and Todd ran in after him. Sam went to grab his jacket but Jerry slammed Sam's head against the stall door and then pushed him into it. Todd flew into it and saw Jerry straddling Sam. Todd landed on Sam's shoulder and growled at Jerry who glared at him.

"Don't growl at me. I'm Wang. Deep Wang. Deep Wang. You're not getting it. Deep throat."

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Todd hissed. Jerry ignored him and shook Sam's shoulders who started to whimper.

"Watergate? I'm talking code to you. Shhh" he pressed his finger against Sam's lips. "They watch and listen." Jerry jumped off of Sam much to his relief. "I can't go to the government but you, you can!" Todd and Sam started to listen a bit more now. "Because shit's going down, son! It is code pink, as in Floyd! Dark side! Why do you think no one's been up there since 1972?" Todd's eyes widened.

"Dark side? Dark side of the moon?" Todd asked and Jerry nodded.

"I know you're speaking English," said Sam. "it's just a very strange English." Jerry started to unzip his pants and Todd looked away. "Don't. I'm gonna hit you." Sam threatened.

"I'm gonna hit you right back, son." Jerry retorted before pulling some papers out of his leg holster and shoving it under Sam's nose. "It's my manifesto. They're wiping us out. Everyone who know's about the dark-" Jerry was cut off by someone walking into the bathroom. "Your alien friends are in danger, you know, the good ones. It's up to you." he whispered, Sam grabbed Jerry's manifesto and they started to straighten themselves up. Todd put up a visual shield and tried not to get stepped on by Jerry and Sam. "Ow! Easy, Sam!" They opened the door and saw Bruce staring at them oddly. Jerry pulled his trousers back up while Sam looked like he was about to have a breakdown.

Jerry walked to the sink and Bruce stared at him. Jerry glared and turned towards Bruce. "What are you looking at? Yo, dawg. Are you up in my shit?" Jerry said threateningly, backing Bruce against the wall. "Who are you working for? Staredown, you and me." The two of them stared at each other and then Jerry pretended to go for Bruce making him jump. "Guess I won." Jerry left the restroom and Bruce then looked at Sam.

"Um- I've gotta go!" Sam said before running out of the bathroom, Todd behind him. He forgot about his trolley and went straight back to his office. Sam sat down and spread out the papers on the table that Todd jumped onto. "Moon satellites. The Russian space program. Experts dead. Space program ends. Dark side- dark side of the moon. Todd you were-" Sam started but was cut off by someone.

"Look what I found outside of the bathroom. Huh? Is it yours? Deal with this." Sam collected up the papers and grabbed the tubes that the guy handed to him. Todd jumped on his shoulder, the visual shield still up. Sam walked straight to Jerry's office.

"I did everything you want!" They heard Jerry exclaim, they opened the door and saw him bang his fist against the table.

"I really think we should talk, cause some of the stuff-" Jerry cut Sam off.

"Woah! Knock first! Can't you see I'm busy? Who are you? Who are you?" Jerry said quickly and his face was scrunched up in pain. Sam narrowed his eyes.

"You straddled me in the stall. That's happened to me once in this life. I wouldn't forget it." Sam said, Jerry started shaking his head and Todd frowned at his behaviour. "From the bathroom stall. You took your package out."

"WOAH! We are not boyfriends, okay?" Jerry shouted. "One phonecall from me and I'll have you fired. Oh yes I will, gaylord!" Sam closed the door but opened it again, Jerry was sat in the chair, his face scrunched up in pain and his hand was still on his mouse.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked and Jerry nodded.

"Haemorrhoids!" he said, pointing to his leg.

"Should I come back? When should I come back?" asked Sam.

"Come back when you learn some manners!" Jerry shouted, his voice laced with pain. Sam quickly shut the door and started to deliver the tubes.

"He is the oddest person I've ever met." said Todd. "And I've worked with the twins."

"I dunno Todd, there was something weird about the way he was acting." Sam muttered.

"Mm, I have to agree with you there. It was like he was being controlled or something." Todd said nodding.

"If that's the case, then what was he being controlled by?"

"Not a clue." said Todd as they arrived back in Sam's office. Just as they were going back to his desk, they saw Jerry fall past the window. Sam started hyperventilating while Todd stared at the window in disbelief. "Oh my god." he whispered. Sam ran to the window and they both quickly looked away at the sight.

"My god, what is going on?" Sam asked, rubbing his chest.

"Come on, people. Yes, a work mate died but looking out the window is not going to bring him back. The man was depressed." Bruce announced as he walked through the office. Sam walked back to his desk, still in absolute shock. "You can keep watching him, but he's not getting up. You all read Humpty Dumpty. Okay?"

"He's coming over to you." Todd whispered to Sam as Bruce made he was over.

"Witwicky. I'm spearheading the press. You clean up. Wang is everywhere. He is in the bistro. He's in the bamboo. He's on the balustrade." Todd jumped off of Sam's shoulder when the familiar scent of Energon hit his nose. Todd sniffed all the way to the copiers where it seemed to stay.

"Hey, when did we get a new copier?" Donny, from earlier, asked before messing with it. Todd narrowed his eyes at the machine. "This is exceedingly Japanese. They never make it easy, do they?" he pressed a button and the copier started to transform into the bird Todd and Scarlett had fought in Egypt. Also known as, Tess. The bird shot Donny and Todd started to back away. It blasted through the wall and Todd put a protective shield up, his visible one coming down. The bird then transformed into Tess and grinned manically at Todd.

"Hello Todd." she hissed.

"How unfortunate to see you again, Tess." Todd snarled.

"Not very friendly...there's no Scarlett here to save you now." she said before lunging at Todd who transformed into a lion and grabbed her around the neck, throwing her to the side. He roared loudly making everybody scream before lunging at Tess again who transformed back into the bird and started shooting at Todd. He put up a shield and ran back towards Sam. Tess started shooting desks as she flew closer to Todd and Sam.

"We need to get you out of here! Let's go!" Todd shouted, Sam got up from the floor and Todd put a shield around him as the two ran. They could hear the shots, explosions and cawing from behind them as Tess flew after them. They ran through the file room and straight out of the building. They jumped into Sam's car which thankfully started up straight away. They started driving and went straight back to Sam and Mikaela's apartment. They needed to go to NEST but Todd wasn't going to go straight there. Sam needed protection and only he could do that at the moment.


	5. Chapter 5

Sam drove Mikaela, Todd, Sharpie, Wheelie and Brains to NEST HQ. Mikaela had been trying to get an explanation out of Sam and Todd for the whole ride down there.

"Seriously guys, what is going on?" Mikaela asked.

"Listen, I need you to stay composed, I'll explain it to you later." Sam told her as he pulled into HQ only to be stopped by guards. "We've got an emergency. You gotta get Colonel Lennox out here. I'm reporting a Decepticon. The Decepticons are back. You gotta open that gate right now." Sam said quickly.

"Easy, sir." said one of the guards, pointing his flashlight at Sam. "This is Health and Human Services." Todd scoffed.

"Right. Packing M-4s? What are you protecting, colostomy bags? Bedpans? Throat lozenges?" Sam asked, starting to get angry.

"Babe. Babe-" Mikaela tried to calm him down but Sam was too worked up.

"Where'd you get that hat from, nursing school?" Sam asked, his eyes narrowed. "So, you're nurses and foot-powder protectors? Fantastic." Wheelie and Brains started snickering.

"Babe." said Mikaela.

"Yes?" Sam snapped.

"I don't think we're in the right place."

"No, we're definitely in the right place." Todd said and Sam nodded.

"We're in the right place and I'm gonna talk to Optimus right now." Sam said urgently.

"Sir."

"You're gonna get Optimus out here."

"Sir." said one of the guards. "Sir, you got the wrong building. I don't know what you're talking about."

"Sam, I'll just go and get Scarlett." Todd whispered going to get out but Sam shook his head.

"No, they're gonna let us in right now." Sam said to Todd before looking back at the guard. "What part of Decepticons are back do you not understand?" he snapped.

"Yo!" A guard on the other side exclaimed, slamming his hand on the roof of the car. Sam looked at him furiously while Mikaela closed her eyes, preparing for Sam's outburst. "You being a smartass?"

"DO NOT HIT MY CAR! IT'S A COLLECTORS ITEM!" Sam raged pointing at him. Sam put the car into gear and started to drive towards the gate.

"I wouldn't do that, Sam." Todd warned but Sam still drove forward. A barrier came up in front of the car, stopping it and then the back got lifted up by security posts making Todd, Sharpie, Brains and Wheelie shout in shock.

"We got an Energon reading!" One of the guards shouted.

"WHOA!" Sam screamed. The other guards crowded around the car and got everybody out, pointing their guns at them while Sam staying the car and continued screaming at everyone. Todd was grabbed by the scruff of his neck and dragged out making him growl angrily. Brains and Wheelie had guns pointed at them, so did Sharpie who was shaking with fear. Sam got out the car and started fighting with one of the guards, ending up on the floor, Mikaela shouting at him to stop. He managed to get hold of the guards' radio and started shouting into it, "BEE! SCARLETT! IS BEE IN THERE?" Sam's arms were dragged behind his back.

"Are you serious?" Todd snarled. "We are on the same team you dimwit!" The guard pointing his gun at him looking at him with wide eyes but didn't move the gun.

"This how you treat Autobots?" Brains asked. "We're on the same team." Brains threw his gun on the floor.

"Yeah, enjoy your next job at Seven-Eleven, dickhead." said Wheelie.

"That's right!" Brains said, hitting Wheelie on the back.

"A-hole."

"How's your car now?" The guard asked, smirking. Bumblebee then came driving down the road and transformed, jumping over the fence and started looking warningly at the guards, threatening to hit them. He then saw one of the guards pointing a gun at Sharpie and made an angry noise. He picked Sharpie and held him away from the guards, glaring at them.

"That's my car." Sam snapped, getting up. "Come here." he said as he walked away. "Come here!" he ordered when he saw Bumblebee wasn't following him.

"Come on- Sam!" Bumblebee whined walking over to him.

"What is your deal, huh?" Sam asked. "I know your black ops stuff is important to you and you're married and everything. I'm not trying to diminish it or, you know, guilt-trip you or anything, I just never see you anymore. You can't come to the garage, just hang out one night?"

"Sam- that makes me- feel bad." Bumblebee said.

"Well, yeah, I hope you feel bad. You should feel bad. Look at the jalopy I'm driving now. I feel bad every single day." Sam said walking away. Bumblebee looked down to Sharpie who was crying a little.

"Don't cry- Sharpie. Mummy's- on her- way." Bee told him. Sharpie sniffled and nodded.

"Yo, let's go, both of you. Lennox wants to see you." One of the guards shouted.

"What, we not good enough for you anymore?" Wheelie asked as he and Brains followed Bumblebee through the Autobot entrance.

"I'm sorry, babe." Sam said, taking Mikaela's hand, Todd following behind. "They were very rude, all right?" They walked through the door but Sam stopped and glared at the guard. "And you're fixing my car! You don't think so?" Mikaela tugged on his hand.

"Come on, Sam. They'll fix your car." she said, glaring at the guard before the two of them followed Todd up the steps.

* * *

><p>Scarlett and Lennox made their way to the entrance of the building where they could already hear Sam.<p>

"Raise your hand if you had a flying psycho-ninja copier trying to kill you today!" he exclaimed as he got searched, his hands to the side. Mikaela was all clear and Todd ran over to Scarlett and jumped onto her shoulder.

"It was Tess." he told her and her eyes widened.

"You're joking?" she asked and he shook his head.

"Those are my brass knuckles. That's my anklet. Do I have to take that off too? And my toe rings?" Sam ranted. Scarlett and Lennox looked at each other with raised eyebrows before looking back to Sam.

"Where's Sharpie?" Scarlett asked in worry when she didn't see him.

"He's with Bumblebee." Sam said, still sounding aggravated.

"Alright, let's go. Walk and talk." Lennox told them. Sam and Mikaela walked beside Scarlett and Sam handed her some papers.

"Tess turned up at Sam's office today. She was disguised as a copier and attacked us." Todd told them.

"She dropped off the radar, I'm surprised. Did she say anything?" Lennox asked and Todd shook his head.

"Only that Scarlett wasn't there to save me." Todd replied and Scarlett frowned as they continued walking. They just reached the Autobots hanger when Sharpie came running over to Scarlett and jumped into her arms, crying into her neck.

"Hey, hey. What's wrong?" she whispered, hugging him tightly and rubbing his back. Bee's holoform appeared next to her.

"The guards outside were pointing their guns at him." he whispered and Scarlett's eyes darkened.

"They did what?" she asked in a dangerously low tone before kissing Sharpie's head. "Calm down, sweetie. You're okay now. We won't let them hurt you." she whispered and Sharpie nodded, hiding his face in her neck. Bumblebee gave him a worried look but Scarlett smiled at him reassuringly.

"So what exactly happened?" Lennox asked as they walked through the Autobots hanger.

"This Wang guy recognised us. He told us to warn you, he was talking about the dark side of the moon, and then they killed him." Sam said.

"Wait a minute." said Scarlett. "He mentioned the moon?"

"Yeah, dark side of the moon." Sam said as he tapped Ironhide on his hood in greeting.

"But why would the Decepticons want to kill humans?" Mikaela asked. "Their war is with the Autobots."

"That may be true but the Autobots are allied with us." Todd told her. "We're just as much of a threat to them as the Autobots are. Besides, they're Decepticons, they hate the human race, do they really need a reason to kill them?" Mikaela nodded, agreeing that he had a point.

Scarlett handed Sharpie to Bumblebee's holoform as Lennox led them into a room. Scarlett handed him the papers Sam had given her and he started to look them over.

"These compiled-" Sam was suddenly cut off by Mearing who walked over.

"Colonel Lennox?" she looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"Director Mearing, this is Sam Witwicky, a civilian-"

"I know his name, Colonel. I want to know who gave him clearance." Mearing said. Todd rolled his eyes.

"Who gave me clearance? How about Optimus Prime, when he touched down in suburbia looking for our house?" Sam asked, gesturing between himself and Scarlett. Mearing turned to look at him with the same confronting look she gave Lennox.

"This is the National Intelligence Director, in case you..." Lennox trailed off, giving Sam a look.

"Hi." said Sam, realising his mistake.

"Disrespecting a federal officer? Huh! Maybe that'll get you somewhere." she said sarcastically before looking at Mikaela. "Who's she?" Mikaela gave her a small smile.

"She's my girlfriend." Sam said and Mearing gave them a confused look.

"What is this, like a date?" she asked.

"This is Mikaela, she knows all about the Autobots and she was involved with the first two Autobot and Decepticon wars. I can vouch for her." Scarlett said and Mearing raised her eyebrow at her.

"Great, now that we're all acquainted, how about we get back to the important topics like, I don't know, like how we almost had our faces cut off by a Decepticon? Hm. Does that sound good? Yes. I thought so." Todd snapped and everyone looked at him. "I'm a little stressed."

"Okay, okay, listen, all right." said Lennox. "One of the software engineers at Sam's office was murdered today, by the sounds of it, it seems that an old companion of Scarlett's was the murderer. From what we know, the victim was involved in NASA's lunar mapping probe." Lennox told Mearing who sighed and took the papers from him.

"Here's the thing. Colonel Lennox." Mearing said, handing the papers to her assistant. "We cannot entrust national security to teenagers, unless I missed a policy paper. Are we doing that now? No. Good." She pointed to Sam and Mikaela who looked at Scarlett in disbelief.

"Sorry to butt in, Director Mearing." Scarlett said. "But you do entrust national security to teenagers as you have entrusted me with national security and if I'm not mistaken. All three- four of us" she caught herself, pointing to Todd. "have saved countless lives on more than one occasion." Mearing looked at Scarlett impassively who was standing with her arms folded, not looking away from Mearing's fierce gaze.

"You'll do well to not interrupt me again, Scarlett. You and your fox are very different from these two and I hope you remember that." Mearing said before turning to Sam and Mikaela. "I don't care who you are. If you breathe a word of what you see in here, you will do time for treason. Do you understand me?" she asked threateningly. They both looked at her, unfazed.

"We'll take our orders from the Autobots." said Mikaela. "We know them, we don't know you." Mearing paused.

"You will." Scarlett rolled her eyes and grabbed Sam's arm.

"Come on, their about to return Sentinel Prime back to life." Scarlett said before walking them away from Lennox and Mearing.

"It's like they find the meanest people on the planet and put them in charge of NEST." Sam grumbled. "Where the hell do they find these people?"

"Believe me, Sam. I ask myself the same question every single day." said Todd. "First Galloway, now her." Scarlett snorted and they stopped on the stairs where some of the other soldiers were. Sam and Scarlett leaned against the railing, Mikaela behind Sam, leaning on him. They looked at Sentinel who was propped up on a large medical bed that Ratchet used in the medibay.

"So who is this guy?" Mikaela asked.

"My dad said that he was the leader of the Autobots before him, apparently he created a technology that would have won the war but his ship came under fire." Scarlett explained.

"So...he's another Prime?" Sam asked and Scarlett nodded.

"Let us begin." said Optimus as he stood in front of Sentinel. He opened his spark chamber and the Matrix of Leadership came out of it, it floated between Optimus' hands.

"This is incredible." Mikaela said. Sam, Scarlett and Todd hummed in agreement.

"Sentinel Prime. We bid you return." Optimus said before pushing the Matrix into Sentinel's spark. Sentinel started groaning and shaking before he tackled Optimus to the ground, putting his sword against his head.

"HOLD YOUR FIRE!" Lennox shouted. Scarlett jumped over the railing and transformed back into her Autobots form mid jump and pointed her cannon at Sentinel.

"Stop! Sentinel! It is I, Optimus Prime." Optimus groaned out, struggling against Sentinel's weight. Sentinel pulled away and the other Autobots came into the chamber, ready to defend their leader. "It is all right. You are safe." Optimus said gently. Ironhide held his hand up to the Autobots, telling them all to calm down.

"There is nothing to fear." Ratchet said. The Autobots put their weapons away.

"We are here. You are home, Sentinel." Optimus said as Sentinel looked at the Autobots and then at the humans around the room.

"The war...The war!" Sentinel said in alarm.

"The war was lost. Cybertron is now but a barren wasteland. We have taken refuge here, on planet earth. It's human race is our ally." Optimus said, grabbing the Matrix and pushing himself onto his feet.

"My ship! We came under fire. The pillars." Sentinel suddenly said in remembrance. "Where are the pillars?"

"You saved five of them. Including the control pillar." Optimus told him.

"Only five? We once had hundreds!" Sentinel said in anger.

"Excuse me, gentlemen." Mearing cut in. Todd, who was sitting on the railing in front of Mikaela, rolled his eyes in annoyance. "May I ask...what is this technology you're looking for?" she inquired.

"It is the ability to reshape the universe. Together the pillars form a Space Bridge. I designed, and I alone, can control it." Scarlett's optics widened when she realised exactly what the technology was. "It defies your laws of physics to transport matter through time and space." Scarlett frowned at the way he spoke to Mearing. As if she was nothing. Scarlett may not like her but even she knew that wasn't exactly...polite.

"You're talking about a teleportation device, aren't you?" Mearing questioned.

"Yes, for resources, for refugees." Optimus explained.

"Refugees, or troops of soldiers, weapons, maybe bombs!" Mearing exploded. "A means of an instant strike! That's its military function, isn't it?"

"It is our technology and it must be returned." Sentinel said defiantly.

"Yes. If humans say so!" Mearing said firmly. "You can't just bring weapons of mass destruction into our atmosphere! Kind of have to clear customs first. A little formality called paperwork, kind of separates us from the animals." Scarlett and Jazz snorted but quickly stopped when Ratchet sent them a look.

"I will overlook your condescending tone if you heed the gravity of mine. The Decepticons must never know the Space Bridge is here. For in their hands, it would mean the end of your world." Sentinel said gravely.

* * *

><p>Sam, Mikaela, Todd, Sharpie, Brains and Wheelie had been taken to Mearing's office to be told what was going to happen when they left HQ. Bumblebee, Scarlett and Todd were assigned to Sam for protection so they would be going to his and Mikaela's apartment. Scarlett and Bumblebee said goodbye to the Autobots for the time being and Bumblebee waited outside for Sam and Mikaela while Scarlett quickly went to visit Ratchet before she left.<p>

"Ratchet!" she called as she entered the medibay. Ratchet popped his head up from his desk and smiled when he saw her.

"Scarlett! I thought you were supposed to be going with Sam?" he asked, standing up.

"I am but I really needed to talk to you before I left." she said. "If that's okay with you, of course!" she said quickly.

"Of course, sit down. What do you want to ask?" he said, gesturing to the seat beside him. Scarlett walked over and sat down.

"Well...I was wondering, if I had a sparkling, what would it be like?" she asked. "I mean I'm half human/ half Cybertronion. I realised it wouldn't be a regular sparkling but, you know..." Ratchet nodded and looked a little guilty as he smiled at Scarlett.

"I apologise but I have thought about this myself and well...I did some research." Scarlett's optics brightened.

"Don't apologise, that's wonderful! Did you find anything?" she asked excitedly. Ratchet nodded.

"Yes actually. It seems that, if you were to have a child, it would be extremely powerful. Just like yourself. I believe that you child would take the form that you chose to take at a certain time and, would most probably protect itself with a shield if you were in any danger." Ratchet told her and she looked at him in surprise.

"So it would take the form of a Cybertronion if I was in this form and it would take the form of a human if I was in human form?" Scarlett asked slowly.

"Correct. It would probably be the same if you transformed into an animal. It will be a powerful child, Scarlett, you must know that. Not as powerful as yourself but still powerful. It will be three quarter Cybertronion and a quarter specialised human." Ratchet explained and Scarlett breathed out in shock.

"Wow." she said.

"I hope you don't mind me asking but is there any reason why you're asking me this?" he asked with a knowing look. Scarlett's optics widened and she immediately started to shake her head.

"No. No. No." she exclaimed. Ratchet smirked but nodded.

"Okay. Well you better get to Bumblebee, Mearing will most probably be finished with Sam." Ratchet told her, she nodded and gave him a quick hug.

"Thanks Ratchet, see you soon." she said.

"See you, Scarlett." she left the medibay and went out to where Bumblebee was waiting for her.

"Hey, Beautiful." he said, coming over and taking her hand. "Where've you been?" he asked.

"Just saying goodbye to Ratchet." she told him, he nodded and they waited for everybody to come back from Mearing's office. When they eventually did, Sam went with Bumblebee while Mikaela drove Sam's crappy wannabe Bumblebee and Scarlett took Todd, Sharpie, Brains and Wheelie.


	6. Chapter 6

Mikaela, Bumblebee and Scarlett pulled up outside of the apartment and everybody jumped out.

"Bee, you take the freight elevator. I'll see you up there." Sam said patting Bee's roof. Sam and Mikaela took Sharpie, Wheelie and Brains up to the apartment while Scarlett transformed into her human form and went up the freight elevator with Bee and Todd. When they arrived in the apartment, Mikaela and Sam were already getting for bed, Sharpie was sat on the couch and Brains and Wheelie were outside. Bumblebee activated his holoform and went to get Sharpie to sleep, Todd lying beside them.

"Hey guys." Scarlett said as she stepped outside.

"Hey Warrior Goddess. Where've you been, huh?" Wheelie asked. "We haven't seen you in two years!"

"Sorry," Scarlett said smiling apologetically. "I've been busy with work." Wheelie huffed and came over to her, Brains following.

"You gonna make it up to us?" Brains asked and Scarlett smirked.

"Of course! So how've you been?" she asked, sitting cross-legged in front of them.

"Pretty good, we don't do nothin, though." Wheelie grumbled. "Being a drone sucks!"

"Uh-huh!" said Brains. Scarlett looked at them sadly but there was nothing she could say. The only reason Wheelie and Brains weren't working with the Autobots was because the couldn't contribute as much as everyone else which was sad because Scarlett and Todd liked having them around. The three of them spoke for about fifteen minutes before Bee called her in. She said goodnight to Wheelie and Brains before going inside to see Bumblebee sat on the couch. Todd laid beside him wide awake while Sharpie was fast asleep him his arms. Scarlett smiled adoringly at her family and walked over to Bumblebee, giving him a quick kiss on the lips and taking Sharpie in her arms. Bumblebee got up and Scarlett took his place, holding Sharpie to her chest. Todd rested his head on her knee and she stroked his fur as she closed her eyes and sat contently. She slowly fell asleep and Bumblebee smiled at the three of them before he made his holoform disappear and turned into his bipedal form.

"Eh, this blows." said Wheelie from outside. "That lady officially kicked us out."

"Yeah. Witness protection program sucks." said Brains.

"Yeah, but we're a whole lot safer with Warrior Goddess and big yellow and his cannons, 'cause that dog can't protect crap." Wheelie said. Bumblebee chuckled to himself as he messed with his cannons. Sam then came downstairs and walked over to Bumblebee who cocked his cannons and made whistling noises.

"Bee?" Sam whispered. Bumblebee looked at him, his optics brightening. "You miss hanging out?" Bee nodded and made more whistling noises making Sam smiled. "Yeah, me too. How's married life treating you, then?" he asked, looking over at Scarlett, Sharpie and Todd.

"Amazing. I- couldn't- be happier. She's- perfect." Bumblebee told him.

"Well...I'm glad. I've never seen her so happy. I'm glad she's with you, Bee." Sam said, patting his leg. They were both silent for a moment before Sam went over to the fridge and took out a carton of milk. "That woman, she called me a messenger. Can you believe that? After everything I've done, I'm a messenger." Sam said frustratedly. Wheelie jumped onto the window ledge and nodded.

"Oh, I believe it. I tell you, Sammy, we feel the same way. The disrespect on this rock is criminal." Wheelie said.

"We should do something about it." Sam said determinedly and Bee made a sound of approval. "Bee, I need to know why they're killing humans. I say we call in the expert."

* * *

><p>The next morning, Scarlett woke up to Todd poking her cheek with his nose.<p>

"What do you want?" she groaned, pushing his face away.

"You need to get up. Sam wants to tell us something." he told her. She sighed deeply but sat up from her position on the couch and nodded.

"All right. Where is he?" she asked, yawning.

"Right here." Sam called as he walked down the stairs.

"Morning. What do you want to tell us then?" Scarlett asked as she stood up and stretched.

"Well, I want to know why their killing humans. I know it's the Decepticons and they're known for their...random killings but there's something weird about all this." Sam told her and she nodded in agreement.

"I have to agree with you. What uses would humans be to Decepticons? And it's not like it's random killings either, I mean that Wang guy was involved with the moon and then all of a sudden a long lost Autobot ship is found on the moon? It's odd but how are we supposed to figure it out? Mearing's not gonna let us investigate anytime soon..." Scarlett trailed off. She then jumped when an arm wrapped around her waist and she only just realised that Bee's car form was in the room.

"Sam suggested that we give Simmons a call." Bee said and Scarlett and Todd's eyebrows shot up.

"Simmons?" they asked in unison. Bee and Sam nodded.

"All right. You try and get Simmons down here. Sam, could I use your bathroom?" Scarlett asked and Sam nodded.

"Sure. Up the stairs and to your left." said Sam.

"Thanks." she said before running up the stairs. She took a quick shower and brushed her teeth before putting on herclothes and going back downstairs to see Sam sat on the couch, looking impatient with his phone to his ear. Todd was watching the TV and Bumblebee was nowhere to be seen.

"Where's Sharpie, Bee and Mikaela?" Scarlett asked as she sat beside sam.

"Sharpie's sleeping in my room. Bee is guarding downstairs and Mikaela is at work." Sam told her, slamming his phone down on his knee.

"No good?" Scarlett asked as she looked at Sam's phone.

"Nope, I keep getting his assistant. Apparently he's busy with a show or something." Sam said shrugging.

"Yeah, and I know which one." Todd said in amusement as he nodded towards the TV. It was the O'Reilly show and Simmons was on it.

"My god." Sam and Scarlett said.

"My next guest is a former American intelligence operative who has dared to speak out regarding our alleged military alliance with what many describe as a group of extraterrestrial mercenaries. He is the author of the bestselling book, Code-Name Hero. Former special agent, Seymour Simmons." said Bill O'Reilly.

"Bill. Big fan. Great to be here." said Simmons who was sat in an armchair looking very...posh.

"Now Agent Simmons, you would have us believe that it is in our best interests to formally take sides in this so-called alien civil war?" Bill asked and Simmons smirked.

"Well, the other side wanted to spank us for breakfast, so I wouldn't exactly call it a toss-up. These Decepticons are lethal." Simmons said and Todd snorted.

"Aint that the truth."

"Mhm" agreed Scarlett.

"But polls show half of the world would feel safer with the Autobots completely gone." said Bill. "Get them out of here! We don't need them here!"

"Oh please, the human race would be nothing more than the Decepticons' bitches if we were gone." Scarlett said scoffing.

"I feel safer when I sleep with a hand grenade. Doesn't mean I'm always right." Simmons said. He has a point.

"Now, agent, here at the Factor we have obtained documents that show you were fired by the intelligence committee." Bill said, smirking a little.

"Downsized, Bill. Budget cuts. Chaz, out!" An old man walked in front of Simmons making Todd snicker.

"- your psych evaluation reports severe delusional tendencies!" Bill exclaimed.

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Sam asked and Scarlett smirked, sitting back.

"Because it's Simmons and we already know that he's completely insane." she stated and Sam snorted.

"This is ambush journalism." Simmons said.

"Look I'm not-" Bill was cut off by Simmons who was looking more and more agitated by the second.

"You want the truth about the alien alliance? Buy my book!" Simmons shouted, picking up one of his books and showing it to the camera. "Buy my book! Before it's too late, people! You want a piece of me, Bill? You want to get naked? I'm ready!"

"Wow." Sam, Scarlett and Todd laughed, looking at the TV in both amusement and disbelief.

"Interview is over! You, out- of- my-house!" Simmons shouted pointing between himself and the camera crew.

"He's completely lost it."

"You're sounding like a pinhead, agent. And I've got a suggestion for you-" Bill said.

"It's over! Understand?" Simmons was still raging but Bill continued.

"Damage control." Sam switched off the TV and the three of them just stared at it for a moment.

"I worry about the guy," said Todd. "I really do."

"We all do." Scarlett said taking Sam's phone and standing up. "Now lets see if he'll help us." She dialled his number and someone with a german accent answered.

"Hello, this is Scarlett, I need to talk to Simmons urgently." she said.

"What is your last name, Scarlett?" the voice asked.

"Don't worry. He'll know who I am." she replied smirking. The man put her on hold and Scarlett put the phone on speakerphone as they waited for Simmons to answer.

"Alien girl. Long time no speak, why are you calling?" Simmons voice came through the phone.

"Listen, the Decepticons are back. We want to know why and we need your help." Sam said, taking the phone.

"They're back? Well, that's good for business." Simmons said and Scarlett rolled her eyes.

"What if I told you that we know a fifty year old alien secret that nobody ever told you?" Scarlett asked and they all heard Simmons intake of breath.

"Do not tempt my addiction." Simmons said slowly. "I have gone through withdrawal, kid. Dutch! Is this line secure?" Simmons asked.

"No." replied who they assumed was Dutch. For a moment all they could hear was beeps as the phone was encrypted to ensure the line was secure.

"What kind of...secret?" Simmons whispered.

"Apollo. Moon. Aliens. Cover-up. Future tech. Assassinations. Stuff along those lines..." Scarlett told him.

"Ohh, Apollo...Where are you right now?" Simmons asked and Sam gave him his address. "I'll be there in less than an hour!" he said before cutting off the line.

"Well that wasn't too hard." Todd commented.

"It's Simmons." said Sam. "He can't resist anything alien." Scarlett barked out a laugh.

"You speak nothing but the truth, brother!"

* * *

><p>"Simmons is coming up with Bumblebee!" Todd called, looking out the window. Scarlett stood in front of the freight elevator as it came up with her arms folded while Sam opened up the elevator to reveal Simmons and a blond guy stood in front of Bumblebee. They were dressed in all black and wore sunglasses.<p>

"Tell Megatron, let's tango." Simmons said walking into the apartment, the blond guy behind him. Scarlett and Sam smirked at each other. Bee drove into the apartment and activated his holoform.

"Right, let's get the introductions over with. Dutch, this is Sam, Scarlett, Todd and Bumblebee. Alien, fox, human and half alien, this is Dutch." Simmons said and they nodded to each other. "Now, tell me what's going on." They explained everything about the moon landing, the dark side of the moon, Sentinel Prime, Tess, and Jerry Wang's murder.

"You're right." said Simmons. "It doesn't add up. Decepticons killing humans, the dark side of the moon and what about the pillars? You said that five pillars were found with Sentinel Prime but he said that he had hundreds. Where are the others?" Simmons asked pacing.

"That was what I was thinking." Bumblebee piped up. "Optimus and Ratchet said that there were only five pillars- including the control pillar- with Sentinel. There were no signs of any others. I don't understand how hundreds of pillars could go missing and nobody would notice."

"All right, we need to set stuff up. Alien girl, can you set up a table and a couple of chairs." Scarlett waved her hand and a table and a few armchairs appeared. "Very nice. Dutch, you set up the stuff." For the next couple of hours, the six of them did research about the moon program for both Russia and the USA. Sam called his boss to try and get a file on Jerry Wang while Simmons, Scarlett, Todd and Bee went over what they'd found already.

"This is getting odder and odder, these people, are they completely unable to drive or..." Scarlett trailed off looking at the wall that they'd pinned the pictures of all the humans that had 'suddenly' died.

"We've got to break this case down." Simmons said. "What we have here is an astronaut epidemic. MIA. Dead. Died in a car accident. Killed. DOA. Car death." Simmons tapped every single picture that their deaths matched to. "It's like these guys can't drive. They can fly into outer space, but they can't drive a car!"

"Did they seriously think people wouldn't figure this out?" Todd asked, jumping onto the table that Dutch was working on. "What I want to know is why these guys were killed. Did they see something they weren't supposed to? Say something they weren't supposed to? What was it?"

Bumblebee, who was in his bipedal form, looked at some papers in his hands and made confused sounds, Scarlett looked at him and he handed the papers to her. "Says here that the majority of these guys were involved with the dark side of the moon." she said and Bee whistled. Before anyone could comment, there was a knock on the door. Sam went and opened it, his bosses head popped through the gap with a file.

"Procured your information, Witwicky." he said. Scarlett looked at him oddly when she noticed he had a bandage over his nose and a black eye.

"Thank you, Bruce." Sam said taking the file. He went to close the door but Bruce put his foot in the door.

"Now," Sam sighed and opened the door a little. "would you let me see one right now. One time." Bruce pleaded.

"Quick." said Sam, giving in.

"Very." Bruce said. Sam unlatched the door and let Bruce in who gaped at Bumblebee. Everyone watched him walk over, giving him odd looks.

"Lunar Reconnaissance Orbiter." Sam said. "It says NASA launched it in 2009. See, forensics show Wang may have messed with the code, preventing it from mapping the far side of the moon, which is also-" Sam was cut off by Todd.

"Which is also the dark side." Todd said nodding.

"Fucking awesome." Bruce said, taking his glasses off to look at Bumblebee who made whistling noises.

"They infiltrate us, intimidate us, coerce us to do their dirty work. And once they're done, kadoosh. A double-tap to the cerebellum." Simmons said as they all caught onto exactly what was happening.

"So humans are working for the Decepticons." Sam clarified.

"I don't think this is about the Decepticons looking for something on the moon." Scarlett said from her seat on the arm of the couch. "I think it's about... something they wanted to hide." Scarlett shook her head and ran her fingers through her hair.

"This just became more complicated." Todd muttered, looking over a few pieces of paper. "What are they wanting to hide though?" he asked. "It just doesn't make any sense. Did they want to hide the Autobot ship on the moon? Prevent humans from finding it and learning about Cybertronions."

"I don't think it's that either. They've never had a problem revealing themselves to humans. I mean remember what happened three years ago, they projected themselves all over the world. It isn't about hiding their race but I definitely had something to do with hiding the ship." Simmons said.

"Come to daddy." Bruce said to Bee. Scarlett sighed and turned to see him holding his fists up to Bee who shook his finger. When Bruce didn't stop and started to throw faux punches at him, he clenched his fists and put his helmet down. "Come on, throw down. Ya! Ha!"

"Did you eat a lot of paint chips when you were a kid?" Bee asked and Scarlett bit her lip to hold in her laugh.

"He's a freak." Simmons whispered to Sam, shaking his head.

"Ha! Like it?" Bruce shouted. Bee turned his arm into a cannon and Bruce fell to the floor and started giggling when Bee pointed his cannon at him. Scarlett inwardly groaned and rubbed her eyes, not quite believing this was happening right now.

"Sir!" Simmons exclaimed making Bruce look at him. "We are having a pretty high-level alien intel confab here, that I don't think you're cleared for, errand boy." Todd snorted but continued looking through the papers Dutch printed out.

"Yeah, you're right. It's a bitchin' robot." Bruce said as he got up.

"I think it's time to go, Bruce." Sam said. Bruce shook his hand quickly.

"Thank you so much for this." Bruce said.

"Got to go, Bruce." Sam said and practically pushed Bruce out the door and closed it. Brains transformed back from his laptop form and waved away the smoke coming from him.

"Hey, I'm smoking over here. Downloaded missing Russian cosmonauts. Turns out the Soviets cancelled a manned mission to the moon. The moon! In 1972. And two of their cosmonauts went into hiding in America. And I just found them alive!" he exclaimed, sticking his fingers into the printer and printing off the pages about the cosmonauts. Everyone's eyes widened and Sam grabbed the pages.

"You're a genius, Brains!" Wheelie exclaimed. Just then, Mikaela walked through the door and gaped at the sight that had become of her apartment. Bumblebee, who freaked out when he saw her, quickly stood up which resulted in him crashing into the ceiling and hitting the chandelier. They all started shouting when bits of the ceiling started falling to the floor. Scarlett put up a shield and moved out the way as the chandelier crashed to the floor. Sam looked like he was going to have a breakdown. Simmons, Todd and Dutch were just gaping at him and Scarlett was staring at the chandelier that would've crushed her if she hadn't put a shield up.

"Oh, that was smooth, Bumblebee." Brains said in amusement. Bee covered his face with his helmet as he stood up again and hit the ceiling...again, causing parts of the ceiling to fall to the floor...again.

"Missed it by...that much." he said bashfully. Despite almost being crushed, Scarlett smiled at how cute he was acting.

"Hi." Sam said to Mikaela who raised her eyebrow at Sam.

"Anyone wanna tell me what's going on here?" she asked.

"Trying to figure out why the Decepticons are killing humans." Todd, Sam and Scarlett said in unison. Mikaela was silent for a moment before shrugging.

"Fair enough, Sam, you can tell me what you've figured out while I get dressed." she said before walking up the stairs. Sam followed behind her, his head down.

"Whipped." Todd coughed as Sam went upstairs. Sam glared at him while everyone else laughed.

"Okay, what are we gonna do about these cosmonauts?" Scarlett asked.

"I say we track them down. Try and get some information out of them." Dutch offered.

"I agree with Dutch. They've gotta know something about what's up there if they were going to go up." Todd said.

"I'll try and get a few more Autobots with us, just in case. We'll go when Sam and Mikaela are finished. We're close and if these Russians can help us figure this out completely, we have an advantage." Everyone nodded and Scarlett made a call. Dino and Sideswipe would accompany them when they tried to find the Russians.


	7. Chapter 7

After ten minutes, Sideswipe and Dino arrived as Mikaela and Sam came down the stairs. Mikaela was wearing a stunning red dress and had her black jacket over her arm.

"Are you not coming with us?" Scarlett asked.

"I can't. I have to go to my boss's party but I'll try and get back early so I can help you out a bit more." she said and everyone nodded in acceptance.

"All right. Have fun!" Todd called as she left the apartment.

"Okay, let's get going. We need to track these cosmonauts down." Simmons said as he stood up and shrugged on his jacket. Everyone else followed suit.

"Wheelie, Brains, you look after Sharpie. I'm trusting you two to make sure he's safe." Scarlett said, giving them a serious look as Dutch, Sam and Simmons cleared everything up.

"No worries, Warrior Goddess. Sharp Shot'll be safe with us." Wheelie called as they made their way to the door. Scarlett nodded and walked out the door with Simmons, Dutch, Todd and Sam (Bumblebee took the elevator). When they got outside, she got into Simmons' car with him, Sam, Dutch and Todd. Dutch started to drive and the other Autobots followed.

"Going to a gig on the hunt for two Russian cosmonauts." said Simmons, sitting back and looking completely relaxed. "Nothing like driving in a Maybach, eh? Germans know how to make cars, let me tell you." Dutch eventually stopped on a road with a lot of small shops except one tiny, dark alleyway. "Hey, Alien girl, pass me those binoculars would ya?" Simmons asked, Scarlett nodded and chucked him the binoculars that were in the case next to her. He looked out of the window with the binoculars while Dutch searched with his own pair and looked at the pictures of the cosmonauts.

"My Dutchman, former NSA cybersleuth extraordinaire, tracked them down...here." Simmons told them as two men and a woman walked down the street towards the dark alleyway.

"So these cosmonauts went into hiding. Why?" Todd mumbled, looking at the three people.

"Bingo. I've got a match!" Dutch said, pointing to the three people.

"You're a German Shepherd, Dutch." Simmons praised. "All right, Alien girl, get dressed up, you need to look the part if you wanna talk to these guys." Scarlett nodded and waved her hand, a new outfit appearing on her body. They got out and Bumblebee's holoform appeared behind Scarlett, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her back into his chest.

"Are you trying to drive me crazy?" he growled playfully. Scarlett's lips twitched in amusement.

"No, but if I was, would it be working?" she asked innocently. Bumblebee nipped her ear in response making her giggle before pulling away. "Are we gonna get this show on the road?" She rubbed her hands together, a wide grin on her face.

"I thought you'd never ask." Simmons chuckled before opening one of the brief cases which revealed several weapons. "The thing about Russians is, they never like to talk." Simmons said picking up one of the guns. "It's gonna take a little of the international language."

"Todd you stay here. Keep guard." Scarlett told her companion who nodded. Simmons led Scarlett, Sam and Dutch down the dark alleyway and knocked on the metal door that had just closed. The viewer panel in the door slid open to reveal a man looking at them.

"Do svidaniya." said Simmons.

"That means goodbye," the man said before sliding the panel shut again. Simmons turned to look at Sam and Scarlett who raised their eyebrows at him.

"Watch this." he mouthed before knocking on the door again. The panel slid open and Simmons handed the man some money whilst saying something in Russian. The man took the money, replying in Russian and opening the door. The four of them walked inside and their eyes immediately started to scan the room for the two Russian cosmonauts. Scarlett eventually found them at the other end of the room with the woman that was with them earlier. She looked at Simmons and nodded in their direction so he knew where to go. One of the cosmonauts, who Scarlett recognised as Dimitri, saw the four of them come in and Simmons continued to look at him.

"Dutch," said Simmons. "give me something tough."

Dutch took out his Russian dictionary and started skimming through the pages. "Ah...b-baryshnikov." he stammered.

"We do speak English." Dimitri said. Simmons sighed and turned to Dutch.

"Dutch, you suck." he said before walking over to the cosmonauts' table.

"It's a Cyrillic...alphabet!" Dutch exclaimed. "It's like all the buttons you never push on a calculator! I don't suck." he mumbled, walking over to the bar. Scarlett and Sam shook their heads in amusement before looking at Simmons who sat down opposite the cosmonauts.

"Agent Seymour Simmons, Sector Eight, formerly Seven." Simmons introduced. "We know who you are, cosmonautchiks."

"So what?" the other cosmonaut, Yuri, snapped, his eyes narrowing.

"You were supposed to travel to the dark side of the moon, then...it all got shut down." said Simmons in mock disappointment. He turned a glass over and poured himself a drink. "The question is, why?" Before the cosmonauts could answer, the woman with them spoke to them in Russian before shouting at the bartender who shouted back. Simmons backed his drink and them made a face at the taste.

"This is a very odd situation." Sam whispered to Scarlett as the two women continued to shout at each other, Dutch looking through his dictionary trying to understand what they were saying.

"You're telling me." Scarlett replied. Before anyone could process what was happening, the woman with the cosmonauts pointed a gun at Simmons' face. The bartender pointed a gun at Dutch and two men slammed Scarlett and Sam onto a table, pointing their guns at them.

"Ah- okay, all right, okay." Sam said holding his hands up. However, Scarlett was seething. She stabbed her heel into the foot of the man that was holding her before grabbing his arm and twisting it making the gun fall out of his hand. She kneed him in the stomach before pushing him away. She waved her hands and a gun appeared in both. She pointed the guns at the man and woman who was holding Sam and Simmons at gunpoint.

"Go ahead, shoot me." Simmons challenged. "I'm willing to die for my country, are you?" The woman said something in Russian and Simmons didn't ease up on his challenging tone. "Really?" The woman continued to speak Russian and Simmons continued to talk over her. "You are beautiful. Has anyone ever told you you're beautiful?" Simmons looked at Dimitri. "She's a beautiful woman."

The bartender screamed something at Dutch who's eyes had darkened. He hit the gun out of the woman's hand before grabbing her arm and twisting it before slamming her against the table. He grabbed the gun and pointed it at the nearest person which was a waiter who looked like he was about to wet himself in fear. Dutch followed him to the ground as the waiter moved onto his knees, the gun still pointed at him.

"Jesus." Scarlett said, looking at Dutch with wide eyes.

"Dutch! Back in the cage!" Simmons ordered.

"Hyahhhh!" Dutch shouted, pointing the shotgun at someone else, a pistol suddenly in his other hand which was pointed at the waiter. The other people in the bar started to scream and Sam being Sam, started to freak out.

"Dutch! Hold, Dutch, hold!" Simmons shouted.

"Control your boy, please! Control your boy!" Sam shouted.

"Dutch, schtop!" Simmons said in a stern voice before saying something in a different language. Dutch seemed to realise what he was doing and dropped the pistol, his hand shaking.

"I'm so sorry," he said to the waiter. "that is the old me." Scarlett sighed and lowered her hands, the guns disappearing.

"Okay everybody." she announced. "Let's just all calm down. Lower the guns, lower the heat. Let's just relax. World War Two is over, okay?" The woman who had her gun pointed at Simmons lowered her gun as did the man holding Sam who stood up and sent Scarlett a thankful look. The two cosmonauts looked at each other before standing up.

"Please, follow us. There is something you must see." Yuri said. The four of them nodded and followed Dimitri and Yuri to the back to the bar where they showed them into an underground room which was covered in dust. Dimitri and Yuri went over to what looked like a loose panel on the floor. They opened it to reveal a metal box, Yuri opened it with a key and they brought out two files before leading the quartet over to a table with four chairs. Sam and Scarlett sat down and the cosmonauts sat opposite. Simmons and Dutch behind them

"You are about to see one of the biggest Soviet secrets." Dimitri started. "America first send man to the moon. But USSR first to send camera. In 1959, our Luna Three take picture of the...dark, the shadow side. Sees nothing. But in 1963, Luna Four sees-"

"Strange rocks." Yuri cut in making Dimitri nod.

"Yeah."

"Around the ship. Hundred of them." Yuri said before handing Scarlett and Sam a picture.

"Yeah, show picture."

"With some...drag marks." Yuri told them. The four looked at the pictures and their eyes widened when they saw that the rocks weren't rocks...they were pillars and it looked like they'd been dragged from the ship.

"These aren't rocks." said Scarlett. "They're pillars. For a space bridge. We currently have five of these." Dimitri looked at Yuri with a disbelieving look.

"Decepticons must've raided the ship before Apollo Eleven ever got there, took the pillars, and hid them." Simmons said and Scarlett nodded in agreement.

"It doesn't make any sense. The Decepticons have the ship. They have all those pillars. Why would they leave Sentinel when he's the only one who can use them?" Sam asked. They were silent for a moment before Scarlett's eyes widened in realisation.

"Dammit." she hissed. "Think about it. Sentinel was on the brink of death. What is the only thing in the universe which can revive a transformers spark?"

"The Matrix of Leadership." Simmons breathed.

"And who is currently in possession of the Matrix?" Scarlett pushed.

"Optimus." said Sam, realising what Scarlett was talking about. "They wanted Optimus to find him because he's the only one who can bring him back to life, of course! He's the one thing they still need."

"Thank you so much for this." Scarlett said as they stood up. "Let's move, we need to find Sentinel, rendezvous with him and get him back to base." They ran out of the bar and straight to the cars. Scarlett put up a visual shield and transformed back into her car form. She dropped the shield and Todd jumped into her front seat when she opened her door. Sam jumped into Bee and Simmons and Dutch got into their own car.

"Dad? Sentinel? You need to get back to base! We've figured something out!" Scarlett said.

"Scarlett? What have you figured out?" Optimus' voice came through her radio.

"I can't explain right now but you need to get back to base as soon as possible." Both Sentinel and Optimus agreed. Scarlett, Bumblebee, Sideswipe and Dino were escorting Sentinel to base in case something happened. Sam was on the phone with Mearing, telling her she needed to get to NEST too.

"What the hell is going on?" Todd asked as they drove down the D.C Parkway. Scarlett explained quickly and Todd whistled in disbelief. "Well that explains some things. What are we gonna do from here? Keep Sentinel locked up at base?"

"I have no idea. It's gonna be up to Mearing, so let's hope she makes the right decision. God knows she's made the wrong ones so far." Scarlett grumbled as she drove. She was between Sideswipe and Bee, Dino on Bee's other side. All of them driving behind Sentinel. They suddenly heard police sirens and Todd looked out the rearview mirror with narrowed eyes.

Three black Suburbans were surrounding Simmons' car and an incredibly strong scent of Energon hit Todd's nose. "We've got company." he told Scarlett. "And I don't think it's the friendly type."

Scarlett cursed. "Guys, we need to speed up!" Scarlett's holoform appeared in the drivers seat and looked back just in time to see the car directly behind Simmons' transform into a black Decepticon with tentacles coming out of its head that looked very similar to dreads. It grabbed Simmons out of the car and threw him behind him. The Autobots sped up and managed to get out of the way when the Decepticon jumped over the motorway sign, making it fall down in the process. Scarlett and Todd looked out the window and the other two cars used the signs as a ramp and transformed midair and began to chase them.

"This isn't good. This isn't good." Todd said stressfully. "Scarlett you need to go faster! We need to get Sentinel out of here!" Scarlett looked at Sentinel who had already gained some distance from them. She looked back at the Decepticons and saw that the animalistic looking one was behind her.

"Follow my lead, Todd. When I put on the brakes, I want you to jump out of my door, okay?" Scarlett asked and Todd nodded. The Decepticons started to catch up to them and Scarlett smirked before her holoform disappeared. The animalistic one was directly behind Scarlett and then it lunged for her, she put on the brakes and threw open the door so Todd jumped out. One he was out Scarlett transformed back to her human form and then into her panther form, sprinting alongside Todd who had transformed into a lion. Scarlett nodded to the Decepticon which was now being shot at by Bumblebee. Todd caught on to what she wanted him to do and they jumped over a car that came flying their way.

When they landed they picked up their speed and jumped towards the Decepticon. In one swift motion, Scarlett transformed back into a human, waved her hand so a sword appeared in it, she then swung it and cut the spikes off of the Decepticon's back so that she and Todd could land on his back. When they landed Todd started to claw at the Decepticon's back to try and get to it's spark. Dino transformed and shot his grappling hooks at the Decepticon, the hooks latching into it's back.

"Got you!" Dino shouted, he laughed heartily and allowed the Decepticon to pull him along the parkway. The Autobots started shooting at it and Scarlett was shooting electrical currents at it. When she saw that it would take a lot more than clawing and bullets to take it down, Scarlett created her sword again and swung it, taking it's head right off, sending him flying onto the other side of the road. Dino released his hooks, Scarlett and Todd jumped off of it's back and jumped onto the right side of the road.

Scarlett jumped up and transformed into her car form, when she landed, she opened her doors and Todd jumped back in. Scarlett sped down the road and prepared herself as the other two Decepticons started to throw cars their way. Her hands transformed out of the car and she pushed herself off the ground and flipped over the cars, Sideswipe and Bee doing the same. They landed and transformed back into a complete car and accelerated, trying to catch up with the other Decepticons. Unfortunately, one of them hit a truck that had gas containers on the back and they were heading straight for the Autobots. Scarlett made a split decision and transformed into her bipedal form sending both her and Todd flying through the air. Todd put a shield around himself so that none of the containers would hit him but that didn't stop him from screeching. When Scarlett saw an opening to land, she grabbed Todd and held him to her chest before transforming back into a car. Todd landed in the passengers seat and started screaming like a little girl.

"A LITTLE WARNING MIGHT BE NICE!" He shouted, breathing heavily. "My god, I think I'm gonna have a heart attack." he muttered to himself. Scarlett laughed loudly making Todd glare at her radio. Despite her amusement, Scarlett drove like a maniac back to base, the Decepticons behind her and the other Autobots. Scarlett, Bumblebee and Dino drifted into the road and Scarlett cheered when she saw Ironhide driving towards them. Sideswipe had transformed and was shooting at the Decepticons. They drove in the direction of base and Ironhide and Sideswipe joined them a few minutes later.

"The Decepticons are dead then?" Todd guessed.

"Like Ironhide'd leave them alive." Scarlett snickered as they drove straight into base where Lennox and countless other soldiers were waiting.

"Get inside! Let's go!" Lennox shouted. Scarlett skidded to a stop and opened her door so Todd could get out. She transformed back into her bipedal form and saw Sam running up to Lennox.

"We got Decepticons everywhere!" Sam said worriedly.

"I've got my whole team deployed looking for them. Ironhide! Protect Sentinel. Get him locked up inside." Lennox called. Ironhide transformed.

"Consider it done." Ironhide said, nodding.

"Hey, you've got to guard him, 'cause he's the key to the whole thing." Sam told him.

"Indeed I am." said Sentinel as he stood. "What you must realise, my Autobot brothers, is we were never going to win the war. For the sake of our planet's survival, a deal had to be made...with Megatron." Scarlett saw him transform his arm into a gun and point it at Ironhide.

"NO!" she shouted. Forgetting she could no longer produce shields in her bipedal form, she jumped in front of Ironhide just as Sentinel shot, hitting her in the arm. She screamed in pain and Todd put a shield around her before Sentinel could do anymore damage. Bee ran over to her and picked her up, looking worriedly at her.

"Get back!" Lennox shouted. All of the soldiers looking at Sentinel in fear and disbelief.

"I hereby discharge you from duty." Sentinel said before shooting directly at Scarlett. It destroyed the shield and send Scarlett, Todd and Bee flying. They landed and Bumblebee started shooting at Sentinel, trying to protect his Sparkmate from harm.

"Scarlett transform back into a human!" Todd shouted desperately. Scarlett nodded a little and transformed back, her arm was bleeding heavily and it looked pretty burnt too. Todd placed his paw on her injured arm and it immediately healed. "That bastard. Working for those stupid Decepticons all this time." Todd growled. Scarlett rolled her shoulder and Todd saw her eyes darken.

"I'll kill him." she spat before standing up and putting shields around the soldiers that Sentinel was shooting at. Sentinel jumped over the fence and transformed back, driving straight into base.

"Scarlett!" Lennox shouted, she turned around and ran over to him and Sam. "Are you okay?" he asked, looking at her arm.

"I'm fine. You need to get more soldiers back here. Sentinel's probably going to try and get the pillars." she said quickly. Lennox nodded and turned to one of the soldiers.

"Rally all NEST forces back to the base! Come on!" he said, pulling Scarlett and Sam inside.

"Get a medic down here!" one of the soldiers shouted.

"Todd you heal those men!" Scarlett ordered before running alongside Sam and Lennox.

"All right, we don't have enough men! Do not engage Sentinel." Scarlett gave Lennox an incredulous look. "And don't you dare go against me Scarlett." he said knowing Scarlett was going to try and go against his word. They ran into the Autobots hanger and straight up the railings to where Mearing was. Scarlett saw Sentinel and she saw red, she jumped over the railings and ran towards Sentinel, putting shield up left, right and centre to prevent others from being hurt.

"Now! Return what belongs to me!" Sentinel roared. Scarlett waved her hand and one of the Autobots' guns appeared in her hand. She shot at Sentinel who easily deflected it with his shield.

"Get back here you coward!" she screamed. "You traitor!" She shot everything she could think of at Sentinel. Fireballs, electric shocks, vines were shooting out of the ground and wind was blowing fiercely around them. "YOU FUCKING COWARD! FIGHT ME!" Angry tears were pouring down her cheeks. She hated Sentinel, she hated him. He'd betrayed her, the Autobots, her father. First Tess had betrayed them and now Sentinel.

"You dare challenge me!" Sentinel shouted furiously before shooting at her, Scarlett put up a powerful shield, fuelled only by her anger but it still wasn't enough to protect her completely. The force of the shot sent her flying towards the wall, she hit it that hard that she fell unconscious. Sentinel, believing she was dead, continued on his way. He managed to get the pillars and escape unscathed. When Optimus arrived, he couldn't believe his optics at the sight of the destroyed hanger. Things were on fire and injures soldiers scattered the floors. What had worried him the most, however, was his daughter laying unconscious in the arms of Bumblebee's holoform.

"Yeah, take a look, Optimus!" Mearing shouted, looking incredibly dishevelled. "This is all on you." Optimus looked down in shame.

"Sentinel hit the vault." Lennox's Lieutenant told him. "Took the pillars." Lennox kicked the railings in frustration.

"Come on, let's go." Lennox told the closest soldiers. "All right, notify the 101St Airborne! We need to hunt this thing down!" he called as they ran through the building.

Optimus' optics filled with sadness as they looked between the devastation that had become of the hanger, the injured soldiers and his injured daughter. _What have I done?_ he thought.


	8. Chapter 8

Scarlett awoke with a groan, her eyes were hazy and unfocused for a moment before they cleared and she managed to see Todd who was sitting on her chest, looking down at her with wide eyes.

"You're awake!" he cheered making Scarlett smile sleepily. She looked around to see where she was; It was a large, white room which only held the hospital bed that she was currently laid on, a black arm chair and a table filled with papers, various medical equipment and a computer. Remembering what had happened with Sentinel, Scarlett groaned and ran her hands over her face.

"What happened?" she asked as she sat up, Todd moving onto her lap. She rubbed the back of her neck, feeling like something was inside of it. Her whole body ached and felt a lot different...almost lighter.

"Sentinel got away with the pillars. You've been knocked out for nearly a day, Ratchet said that you had a concussion but the accelerated healing kicked in and you're body was just resting. Also-" Todd mumbled something incomprehensible.

"Can you repeat that again?" Scarlett asked. Todd mumbled again. "One more time please."

"The Government are sending the Autobots off the planet." Todd said, loud enough for her to hear. Scarlett gaped at him.

"Are you kidding? Why would they do that? Are they insane?!" she screamed. "We have to stop them!" She started to get up from the bed but stopped when Todd grabbed the back of her shirt with his teeth.

"We can't do anything to change their minds." Todd said once he released her shirt. "Sentinel and the Decepticons have threatened total invasion if the humans don't do as they ask. We're to be exiled today." he explained. Scarlett stayed silent before standing.

"Where's the bathroom?" she asked through gritted teeth. "I need to get ready and then we're going to go and find Mearing." Todd nodded to the door across from them and Scarlett immediately walked into it and saw it was a simple bathroom with a sink, toilet, shower and mirror. She leant over the sink and gripped the sides in anger; she couldn't believe Mearing would agree to such a thing. Surely she had more brains than to believe anything the Decepticons had to say, surely she had more faith in the Autobots to stop any invasion the Decepticons would make.

She suddenly felt a wave of nausea come over her and she sprinted to the toilet and promptly threw up, emptying her stomach. Todd, hearing everything, walked up to the door and called, "You okay, Scarlett?"

"I'm fine!" she called back, standing back up and wiping her mouth. _Must've been the concussion_, she thought. Thinking nothing of her sickness, she started to get ready; She showered, brushed her teeth and changed into new clothes before meeting Todd outside the door and immediately making her way out of the room only to see several agents looking at her.

"What's going on?" Scarlett asked, looking at all the men wearily.

"We're here to take you to Director Mearing." said one of them. The two companions looked at each other before agreeing. They were led out of the now wrecked NEST base and into one of the cars. The two were silent as they were driven to god-knows-where. As they got closer to their destination, Scarlett and Todd realised where they were; The Xantium. It brought the second set of Autobots and NASA had been looking after it ever since.

"I'm guessing this is what they're using to send us back." Scarlett said as she and Todd looked at the gigantic ship.

"Guess so." The cars stopped a few metres away from the Xantium and Scarlett could already see the Wreckers and a few humans help take something up to the ship. However, as the duo got out the cars, they realised who one of the humans were; Epps.

"Epps!" Scarlett shouted, bolting away from the agents. Epps turned around and looked at them in shock.

"Scarlett? Todd? What are you guys doing here?" Epps cried, hugging Scarlett tightly as she launched herself at him.

"Mearing wanted to see us. I can't believe they're sending us off the planet, they're absolutely mental." she said, her anger flaring again.

"I'm gonna miss you. Both of you." Epps said sadly, looking from his ex-comrades who looked just as sad.

"We'll miss you too." Todd said. Scarlett put a hand on the ex-soldier's arm.

"How's retirement treating you?" she asked, smiling a little.

"Pretty well. I got no more aliens shooting at my ass. You know, no risk of dying everyday." he joked. Scarlett laughed before growing sad again.

"I'm really gonna miss you. We'll come back, I swear we will." she said to him before looking over to the base where Mearing was most probably snapping at people. "However, before we leave, there's something I need to do." she said before transforming into a panther and running towards the base, Todd beside her. As they arrived, Scarlett transformed and stormed inside, already hearing Mearing's voice. Several people tried to stop her as she entered but she simply sent them a glare and carried on her hunt.

"MEARING!" she roared making several people jump. However, she instantly spotted Mearing with Sam, Dutch and Simmons, Simmons in a wheelchair because of his broken leg.

"Finally! Someone who can talk some sense into this woman!" Simmons exclaimed at the sight of her.

"Scarlett...There is nothing I can do, I-"

"Nothing you can do?" Scarlett shouted, cutting Mearing off. "You've practically bragged about how you're the Director of National Intelligence since you've been in charge of us and you're telling me that there is 'Nothing you can do'?" Everyone was looking at the red-faced girl in slight fear, all those that knew her knew that she had a temper and no matter who Mearing was, she was going to be the recipient of Scarlett's harsh words.

"Scarlett...cool it." Todd whispered.

"Cool it? COOL IT? NO, I WON'T 'COOL IT' TODD!" she screamed before turning her glare back to Mearing who flinched a little, seeing the fury in the girls eyes. "Have you learned nothing during you time being involved with us? Do you think that the Decepticons are going to leave this planet alone just because we're gone?" she sneered. Mearing stayed quiet. "All you're doing is leaving this world vulnerable once you send us away. You think you're stopping an invasion but all you're doing is making it a hell of a lot easier for them."

"It's out of my hands." Mearing said slowly.

"No it's not. You're pathetic and doing this will cost so many lives. So many innocent lives. And I hope that when that happens, you feel the guilt and realise that you've doused your hands with their blood, that they died because you didn't stand up for what was right. Have a wonderful invasion, I hope you enjoy being slaves to the Decepticons. I'm glad I won't be there to see it." she sneered before storming away, leaving everyone speechless. She transformed into a bird and flew up to the railings above before transforming back and sitting, watching everybody prepare for the exile of their only hope.

Todd flew up and joined her on the railings. "You okay?" he asked. Scarlett swallowed the lump in her throat.

"Once we leave, the Decepticons will either kill or enslave everybody on this planet. And after everything they've witnessed, they still can't see that the Decepticons can't be trusted. Everything we've done, everything we've fought for...will be for nothing."

"I know...I wish they would just see reason." Todd murmured, resting his head on Scarlett's arm.

"The one thing that I've learnt since doing this job is that humans will never see reason. All they believe in is conflict. All the ones in power seem to, anyway."

"Ey! Alien girl! Lennox wants to speak to ya!" Simmons shouted up to them. Sighing, Scarlett and Todd flew down and transformed back in front of Simmons who gestured to the computer where Lennox was looking at them sadly on the monitor.

"Hey Lennox." they said in unison.

"Hey guys, I'm sorry that this is happening, I tried to reason with them but they wouldn't listen." he said apologetically.

"It's alright, Lennox." Todd said. "You've done enough." Lennox smiled at him before looking at Scarlett who was crying at the sight of her friend.

"We've had a good run, huh?" Lennox laughed. Scarlett smiled a little.

"Yeah...yeah we did." she whispered. "Thanks for saving us, you know, that day at Sector Seven."

"And thanks for saving us in Qatar. I'll miss having you two around."

"We'll miss you too, Lennox. Just promise me, at the first sign of serious danger, you'll get Sarah and Annabelle and you'll run. You'll run as far away as possible and find a safe place. Please promise me that." Scarlett pleaded.

"I can't promise that, Scarlett. I will fight for my country but I promise to get Sarah and Annabelle somewhere safe. I can promise you that." he told her. Scarlett closed her eyes in frustration.

"Fine." she hissed, angry that he wouldn't get himself to safety.

"Scarlett...Todd...It's time to go." Mearing said from behind them. Scarlett turned and sent her a glare before looking back at Lennox.

"Please, Lennox, I'm begging you...Keep yourself safe." she pleaded. Lennox nodded and Scarlett wiped away her tears despite the fact that she was still sobbing.

"Bye kid, I'll always remember you two."

"Bye Lennox." Scarlett and Todd said and then the connection cut off, leaving them staring at a black screen.

"Scarlett..."

"We're coming!" Scarlett snapped. Todd looked at her worriedly before jumping on her shoulder, Scarlett composed herself and then turned to face Mearing, a cold expression upon her face. Mearing led them to the car where Sam was sat, they slid inside and Mearing sat beside her. Sam took hold of her hand and squeezed it comfortingly. Scarlett gripped his hand as they drove towards the Xantium, she saw the other Autobots driving in front of them and wanted nothing more than to be in Bee's arms. The closer they got to the ship, the more Scarlett's spark hurt. When they arrived, the Autobots transformed back immediately and started to walk onto the ship, Sam going to talk to Optimus. Scarlett went to do the same but found that she couldn't.

"What's wrong?" Todd asked when he saw Scarlett's confused expression.

"I-I can't transform." she whispered.

"What do you mean?" he questioned, just as confused.

"I literally can't transform. What's happening?" The young Autobot was frozen with fear. Mearing walked over to her and behind her was a man with a cage and several other agents.

"I need you to stay calm, Scarlett..." Mearing told her and Scarlett's eyes narrowed.

"You had something to do with this, didn't you! What did you do to me?" she yelled.

"We inserted a DNA chip into the back of your neck that has tampered with your DNA strand, cancelling your ability to transform into an Autobot." she explained calmly. Everyone was silent for a moment before Scarlett launched at Mearing. Before the girl could rip into the Director, one of her guards grabbed Scarlett and someone else put handcuffs on her and pulled her away from Mearing.

"GET OFF HER!" Todd shouted, pouncing at the man holding onto Scarlett. Before he could even touch the man, Todd was grabbed around the neck and thrown into the cage.

"What are you doing? LET HIM GO!" Scarlett shrieked, still being held by two agents.

"You're half human, therefore you're still a citizen on this planet, you cannot leave." Mearing told her. "Todd, however, is a mutant and the Decepticons specifically asked for him to go."

"Are you crazy? You can't do this to us! That's my family! You're sending away my whole family!" Scarlett sobbed, struggling against her handcuffs. She tried transforming into different animals but no matter what form she took, her chains stayed.

"SCARLETT!" Todd screamed as he was taken to the ship where the Autobots were looking at the scene sadly.

"TODD! LET ME GO WITH THEM! PLEASE, JUST LET ME GO WITH THEM!" she begged Mearing who shook her head.

"I can't let you do that, I'm sorry." Bumblebee and Optimus walked up to them and transformed back into their car forms and activated their holoforms.

"Scarlett...please don't make this harder than it is." Optimus begged, holding her face in between his hands. Scarlett looked at him in horror.

"You knew?" she whispered. "You knew they were going to do this and you still allowed it!" Tears flowed down her cheeks and Optimus drew her into a hug despite her attempts to get away from him.

"I'm so so sorry but you need to stay here. I'm sorry Princess."

"How could you do this to me?" she asked icily, not believing her father had done this. Optimus let her go and looked down in shame. Bumblebee took over from Optimus and held his Sparkmate tightly. "Did you know too?"

"No...I didn't" he murmured. "I'll come back for you. I promise." Scarlett shook her head defiantly.

"Don't leave me, Bee. Please...I'm begging you, don't leave me here." Bumblebee pressed his lips to hers and kissed her passionately, expressing all of his feelings in that one kiss.

"I love you, Beautiful. I love you so much." he said before pulling away. Scarlett cried out and screamed for them not to go as her father and husband walked away. She could see Todd's cage being held by Jazz, he was screaming for Scarlett and desperately trying to get out of the cage.

"DON'T LEAVE ME HERE! PLEASE! LET ME GO WITH YOU!" Scarlett fell to her knees and sobbed uncontrollably as the two transformed back into their Autobot forms. She could still hear Todd's pleading and her own sobbing and pleading didn't die down. Epps came over to her and kneeled in front of her.

"Scarlett...Come on, calm down." he said, pulling her into a hug. Scarlett sobbed onto his shoulder and kept pleading for them to let her go with her family but nobody listened.

"You can't do this to her, Optimus!" Sam shouted, pointing at his sister. "Let her go with you!"

"I can't do that, Sam. But, just remember...You may lose your faith in us, but never in yourselves." Optimus said this more to Scarlett who was looking at him over Epps' shoulder. Sam looked to be in pain for a moment before he sighed.

"I...I need to know how you're going to fight back. I know this is a strategy...You're coming back with reinforcements, something, I know there's a plan. You can tell me. No other human will ever know." he said.

"There is no plan." Optimus said sadly. Sam let a tear fall and he looked at the ground.

"If we just do what they want, how are we gonna live with ourselves?" he shouted in frustration.

"You are my friend, Sam and Scarlett is my daughter and always will be. But your leaders have spoken. From here, the fight will be your own." Optimus looked over to Scarlett once more before turning and walking towards the ship, Bumblebee coming to speak to Sam. "Make it short. We're loading up."

Bumblebee nodded in understanding before crouching down in front of Sam. "We're gonna do whatever we can- make it like it was. You-will always be-my friend-Sam. I gotta be going on." he said through his radio.

"What about Scarlett, Bee. She's your wife. Why aren't you taking her with you?" Sam asked, angry at his friends disregard for Scarlett's feelings. "And what about Todd? He's her closest friend."

"She's strong- she needs- to- be here. She'll be- fine." Bee told his friend. Sam shook his head and once again looked to the floor. Bee whined sadly before standing up and locking eyes with Scarlett. His radio whined in anguish before going to the ship. Scarlett buried her head back into Epps' shoulder as her husband disappeared from sight. Sam walked over to his sister and pulled her into his arms and cried with her. Simmons came over to them and sighed sadly at the sight; He'd had bad blood with the two of them but he would never wish this on anyone. Not even these two.

"You know, years from now, they're gonna ask us: 'Where were you when they took over the planet?' We're gonna say: 'We just stood by and watched.'"

Scarlett pulled away from Sam and stood back up, her eyes were puffy and red making Sam and Epps' hearts clench at the sight of her.

"Come on, let's get you inside." Epps told her, wrapping his arms around her shoulder and leading her to a car. Nobody objected and everyone except Sam was taken back to base. Sam decided to watch them go from outside while Scarlett was put into a chair in the control centre where several monitors were showing the Xantium preparing for take off. Mearing had allowed Scarlett's hands to be handcuffed at her front rather than behind her back. Epps sat on one side of her, holding her hand while Simmons was sat in his wheelchair on the other side, his hand on her shoulder.

The sky outside was a beautiful orange, meaning it was time for the Autobots to leave. The men at the controls were saying something to the Xantium before the countdown began "Seven! Six! Five! Four! Three! Two! One! Zero!" Scarlett gripped Epps' hand and watched with tearful eyes as the Xantium's thrusters ignited, the ship taking off. The people around the room started clapping and Scarlett shot a deathly glare at them all, disgusted that they could be happy about this. She looked out the window and watched as her whole family left her, Todd had been ripped away from her and her father had allowed it all to happen.

"I'm sorry, Scar." Epps said. She didn't reply, she simply let her tears fall as she watched the Xantium fly further and further away.

"We're tracking an incoming object!" A woman announced. Scarlett's eyes widened and she looked at the screens before looking back outside. She immediately recognised the jet as Starscream and he was heading straight for the Xantium.

"No!" she screamed as several missiles were shot at the Xantium and blew it up. She froze, horrified, staring out of the window as she watched several parts of the Xantium fall towards the earth, fire consuming all of it. Mearing looked at the girl pitifully and shook her head. Scarlett was unable to comprehend what had just happened. One minute she was being sent off the planet, the next she was being ripped away from her family and now, they were all dead. The full force of the situation hit her full force as she realised she had lost everybody. All of her friends, her baby, her father, her husband, her companion. Everybody. She had nothing left. Her spark clenched as she let out a heart-wrenching scream.

"Let her out of her handcuffs, she doesn't need this!" Epps shouted. Mearing nodded in acceptance and gestured for one of the agents to release her from her handcuffs which he did. As soon as they were off, Scarlett stared at her hands and turned to Mearing who was walking towards her.

"I'm so sorry th-" Mearing was cut off my Scarlett slapping her right across the face; The sharp sound echoing around the room. Several men went to defend Mearing but she raised her hand, stopping them.

"Are you happy now?" the distraught girl hissed. "You got what you wanted! Congratulations! You all disgust me and I want nothing more to do with this organisation. You're on your own." She stormed out of the room, Epps and Simmons shouting for her to stop, but she never did. She made it outside where she fell to her knees and let out another scream of grief.

"God...please, please come back. Don't let this be real!" But she knew, she knew they weren't coming back. She was alone with nothing left. Her spark was throbbing with the pain due to her loss. Scarlett transformed into a fox, her fur midnight black and she curled into a ball, whining loudly. She was all alone.


	9. Chapter 9

Scarlett was still curled into a ball when Sam and Epps made their way out of the building. Sam immediately recognised the fox, thinking it was Todd. But when he heard the whimpering and whining, he knew it wasn't. It was his sister.

"Scarlett." he whispered, crouching down beside her. She didn't stop whining and Sam's heart began to clench at the sound. "Scarlett, talk to me, please." he pleaded. When she didn't say anything, he picked her up and held her to his chest. Almost immediately, she transformed back into a human and gripped his t-shirt, sobbing into his neck.

"I've lost them, Sam. I've lost all of them!" she wailed. Sam held her tightly and stroked her hair trying to calm her.

"I know. I know. But we can't stay here. I need your help." Sam hated himself for making her do something like this when she was so upset but Mikaela was his world and he knew that he wouldn't be able to save her without his sister's help.

"Why?" she asked, her voice cracking as she wiped away her tears.

"They've got Mikaela. She's in Chicago." he explained and Scarlett's eyes darkened.

"Let's go then. Those bastards have already killed most of my family, I wont let them kill anymore." she said coldly. She straightened herself up and looked at Epps. "Are you coming with us?" she asked and he nodded.

"We'll use my car." He led the siblings to his car which was parked pretty near them. "I still got my NEST friends out there. I'll round them up, we'll find your girlfriend, we're gonna bring this guy in."

Scarlett frowned in confusion. "Wait...'guy'? Who are you talking about?" she asked.

"Dylan Gould." Sam said through gritted teeth and Scarlett's frown deepened.

"Mikaela's boss? What does he have to do with any of this?"

"He's been working with the Decepticons." Sam said simply and Scarlett's jaw locked in anger.

"I'm really starting to hate humans. Betraying their own race, sending the only protection they have off the planet, only resulting them to be murdered." she hissed.

"Why are you helping us?" Sam asked Epps as they stopped next to his car. Epps turned to face him, his expression serious.

"'Cause that asshole killed my friends, too." he said before getting in. Scarlett and Sam followed suit, the former in the back and the latter in the front.

"Are you gonna try and stop the Decepticons?" Epps asked as he started up the car. The girl laughed bitterly.

"Not a chance."

"What? Why not? Humans will be killed!" Sam cried and Scarlett's eyes narrowed.

"Why should I? We warned them about all of this and they still chose the wrong path. They deserve everything they get. I'm going to help you get Mikaela and get you all to safety but after that, I'm done helping."

The car fell silent after that. Scarlett had made her decision and the two men knew she wasn't going to change her mind. Scarlett knew she should help but the humans had betrayed her and her family, they'd brought this madness on themselves. Besides, now that she had that stupid chip in her neck, she was no use against hundreds of Decepticons without the other Autobots. She could barely even take down one without the help of someone else. She would be even weaker now that her family was gone; Her chest felt like there was a giant hole in it. She still couldn't wrap her head around the fact that everybody was gone, her whole family and her friends. Todd, her best friend since she was a toddler was dead. Sharpie, her baby boy who she loved unconditionally, was dead. Optimus, her father who she had an unbreakable bond with, was dead. And Bee, her first love, her husband, her sparkmate, was dead. And she was left alone. When they rescued Mikaela, she and Sam would leave together. Epps had a family to go to. And she had no one. Feeling her eyes well up with tears once more, she pulled her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them, crying silently.

As they drove through the night, several NEST officers that Scarlett didn't recognise joined them on the road. Her spark clenched as she watched them leaving their families. Especially with the possibility that they may never see each other again. But, Scarlett knew several NEST soldiers and she knew for a fact that even if she pleaded on her knees, they wouldn't return home.

By daybreak, they arrived in Chicago and the devastation was unbelievable. Over turned vehicles were scattered over the roads, as was rubble and dust from the destroyed buildings. People were screaming and running away from the city. They saw people crying with grief over their losses and whatever horrors they'd had to witness. They trio looked up and saw the Decepticon ships hovering above the buildings and blocking off the city. The smoke and dust made some buildings hardly visible.

"My god." Sam whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>NASA BASE<strong>

"Our high-range bombers were just knocked out of the sky. They can't get through enemy air defences over the city. Our satellites have been jammed. We have no other way to monitor the enemy's movement." Morshower said via video call.

"Our old NEST teams are on stand-down holding at Grissom Air Force Base. We're about ten minutes from the battle zone." Lennox told those at the NASA base, also by video call. "We have special forces trying to gain access to the city, and infantry is staging a perimeter."

"Excuse me, excuse me, it just doesn't make sense! Can't we get eyes in there at all?" Simmons asked in frustration. "What about Scarlett? She went to Chicago with Sam, she could help us."

"Scarlett's in Chicago?" Lennox asked in shock. "Can we try and contact her?"

"She wont answer." Mearing said and everyone looked at her in confusion. "We're the reason for her family's death. She wont help us."

Everyone agreed. She'd lost everything because of them, even the last traces of her Autobot self because of the chip. She would never help them, not even to get eyes into the city.

"Anyway, we have some mini-drones we're going to try." Morshower told him.

"Well, whoever's manning these UAV drones, can we try to redirect them to Trump Tower? That's where Sam and Scarlett are going. Sam said there was some point-man human op there, for the Decepticons. Listen, if I know anything, I know this, those kids are alien bad news magnets."

* * *

><p><strong><span>CHICAGO<span>**

The ex-NEST soldiers, Sam and Scarlett all got out their cars and looked at the destroyed city before them. A group of children ran past them, screaming. Scarlett's eyes grew sad as she was immediately reminded of Sharpie. Her poor baby boy. Epps jogged over to the remains of a building and looked through the broken windows to get a better look at the city. Three jets suddenly flew over them and straight into the city, only to be shot down by the Decepticon ships.

"We came here to find her in the middle of all that?" Epps shouted down to Sam.

"Are we really going out there Epps?" A soldier, who she'd learned was called Stone, asked.

"I'm not going in there." Eddie said from behind Stone.

"No one's going in." Epps announced. Scarlett looked up at Sam and saw his defeated expression.

"I am." she said confidently, taking Sam's hand. She would do this for him, she would do this for Sam; To guarantee his happiness.

"I am too. With or without you, we're going to find her." Sam said determinedly. The siblings started walking but Epps wasn't about to let them go without a fight.

"You'll get yourselves killed!" he shouted. "Is that what you want? Is that what you want? You came all the way out here to get yourselves killed?" Epps ran up to them and pulled on Scarlett's arm which she ripped out of his grasp. "Listen to what I'm saying Scarlett!"

"We'll be fine!" she said, still walking away with Sam.

"Listen, if you go in this building, that's even if she's still alive, there's no way you're gonna be able to reach her!" Epps persisted, walking beside the two. "Scarlett, do you think the Autobots would want you to walk straight to your death?" Scarlett stopped and turned to face him.

"They're dead, Epps!" she screamed, tears filling her eyes once more. "They're dead and Sam and Mikaela are the only ones I have left! We'll save her and if I have to die in the process then so be it, but I wont let Sam suffer the same pain as I have." she said harshly, glaring at Epps who stared at her in shock.

"It's over. I'm sorry, but it's over." Epps said apologetically, grabbing one of her hands.

"WOAH! WOAH! WOAH! INCOMING!" Eddie shouted. Everyone looked up and ran out the way as a Decepticon ship started shooting at them. Scarlett put up a shield but tripped over Sam and Epps, all three of them falling to the ground. The ship was feet away from them before it rose and transformed so that it was facing the other way. Epps covered Scarlett's head with his arm as the ship rose again. But, all of a sudden, the ship was being shot at and it crashed to the ground. They all looked as a Decepticon broke out of the ship. Scarlett stood, getting ready to fight it when she heard a loud crash from behind her. She jumped and turned, only to fall to her knees in shock.

There stood her father, a gun in his hand, not a scratch or a dent in him from the supposed attack on the Autobot ship. "We will kill them all." he growled. The Wreckers drove up beside the Decepticon ship and started to tear the Decepticon inside apart but Scarlett was too busy staring up at her father in complete and utter shock to notice them. He was alive? He'd survived the attack? How? How could he have survived something like that?

"Your leaders will now understand. Decepticons will never leave your planet alone. And we needed them to believe we had gone. For today, in the name of freedom, we take the battle to them!" Optimus announced and tears started to stream down Scarlett's face as she stood up.

"Scarlett." Sam whispered in her ear, tugging on her sleeve. She turned her head to look at him but he was pointing down the road. She looked in the direction he was pointing to only to fall against Sam, again filled with shock; All of the Autobots were driving towards them, Bee leading them with Todd running beside them. All the Autobots transformed as they grew closer except for Bee who activated his holoform and ran up to Scarlett, smiling brightly.

"Y-You're alive?" she whispered. He nodded, smiling.

"Yeah, Beautiful, I am." he said. Scarlett stared at him for a moment before slapping him straight across the face making his face whip to the side and his cheek go bright red. Bee went to say something but she cut him off by grabbing his face and smashing her lips against his. Bee wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her flush against him as they kissed passionately. Scarlett poured everything into the kiss, all of her grief, anger and relief. "I love you. I love you. I love you." Bee muttered against her lips, gripping her waist. They pulled away and Bee leant his forehead against hers, gently wiping away the tears that fell down her cheeks with his thumb. "I'm so sorry beautiful, I never meant to hurt you." he said.

"I'm still angry at you. But you're alive, so that's all that matters." she told him, running her hands through his hair and over his face, making sure he was real. "You're alive."

The couple pulled away from each other when Todd jumped onto Scarlett's shoulder and started to lick her face. She laughed and held him close to her while he smiled sheepishly up at her, "Hey." he said. Scarlett chuckled and stroked his tail.

"Hey...I guess I know how you feel now." she joked and Todd smirked.

"Yeah, well, this happened to me twice!" he laughed and Scarlett smiled before kissing his snout.

"I'm glad you're okay."

"I saw your ship blow up!" Sam suddenly shouted up to Optimus making everyone look at him.

"The ship!" said Roadbuster, pulling apart a bit of the Decepticon. "We were never in the ship! We designed the damn thing, didn't we?"

"We were hidden in the first booster rocket to separate. Splashed down back in the Atlantic, just as planned. We ain't going nowhere." Leadfoot said making Scarlett smile a little.

"Yeah, no one's exiling us!" Brains called as he and Wheelie jumped onto the hood of Epps' car, Sharpie by their side.

"The Autobots are staying right here. We're gonna help you win this war." Wheelie said, nodding to Sam and Scarlett.

"They're surrounding the city to make a fortress, so that no one can see what they're up to inside. Our only chance is the element of surprise." Optimus announced, pointing to the city. Sam looked up to Optimus.

"I think I know where to look." Sam started to explain about Dylan Gould and where he was with Mikaela.

"Well, how are we gonna get up there without being shot down?" Todd asked. Everyone thought for a moment before Scarlett looked at the Decepticon ship.

"That." she said, pointing to it. "We can use that to get up there. The Decepticons aren't going to shoot down one of their own ships."

"Bumblebee. You go with them. We'll stay on the ground and stay hidden." Optimus said and Bumblebee squealed in acceptance.

"Hey Jazz!" Scarlett called before the young Autobot could transform and drive away. The bot turned to her and his optics lit up.

"Yo 'Lil Lady!" he cried. She grinned as he crouched down in front of her.

"Do you think you could get this stupid chip out of my neck?" she asked. "I kinda wanna be able to fight."

"Sure but it's gonna hurt." he said shrugging.

"I can handle it." Jazz shrugged once more before opening his hand and using his magnetic field on her neck. Almost instantly, the chip flew out of her neck making her his, the sharp pain quickly fading. Feeling heavier already, Scarlett thanked her friend before running over to Sam, Bee, Epps and two other soldiers.

"So, you can fly this thing, right?" Sam asked Bee. He shrugged and waved his hand to the side. "What it that? What is that? So-so? So you can so-so fly this? That feels terrible." Scarlett laughed at Bee's offended expression before tapping her husband on the foot and sitting on the edge of the ship.

"You coming up with us, Todd?" she asked. Todd nodded.

"You be careful out there." Epps said to Scarlett. The two hugged before parting. Sam and Scarlett were stood on the guns of the ship while Todd climbed into the cockpit with Bumblebee.

"Alright! Let's roll!" Scarlett shouted. Bee fired up the ship and started flying towards the lower penthouse where Mikaela was being held. Sam and Scarlett were holding onto the ship for dear life as Bee weaved the ship dangerously close to buildings. "Remind me to never let him fly a ship ever again!" she shouted to Sam who nodded vigorously, agreeing whole heartedly. Bee hovered in front of the balcony of the penthouse once they reached it. The two jumped off the guns and landed on the wall, jumping over the railings and creeping into the house. Todd appeared next to them and Scarlett transformed into a dog. The two guarded Sam as he ducked down behind the kitchen wall, a gun in his hand. Two people entered the room, followed by Dylan Gould who was whining.

"Hah! I'm just so sick of this! I'm just sick of waiting!" he complained, getting something from the fridge. Something inside Sam must've snapped as he stood up and pointed the gun straight at Dylan, Todd and Scarlett flanking him.

"Where is she?" he asked calmly before moving towards Dylan, shouting, "WHERE IS SHE?"

"You've got some balls." Dylan said, nodding in approval. Scarlett and Todd jumped in shock when the TV on the wall and transformed into a Decepticon who they knew as Tess. Mikaela ran out of a doorway and her eyes widened at the sight. Before Tess could touch Sam, both Todd and Scarlett pounced at her and started to tear into her armour with their claws. Tess managed to throw both animals off of her making them hit the wall. She quickly flew over to Sam and grabbed him around the arms and threw him off the balcony. Mikaela started screaming for him as Scarlett and Todd got back up. Thankfully, Sam had landed on the guns of the ship and he came into view, shouting for Mikaela.

Scarlett bit the leg of the man restraining Mikaela making him shout out and let go of her. All three ran towards the ship and took a leap, Sam caught Mikaela and the two companions landed safely. The ship turned around and Bee started shooting at the glass making everyone inside shout out. Tess flew out to the ship and landed on Scarlett's chest making her fall back. They began to grapple, Tess stabbing Scarlett with her pointed wings. Scarlett retaliated by transforming into a panther and grabbing Tess around the middle and throwing her against the ship as Bee started to get it flying again. Scarlett quickly grabbed Tess around the neck and held her head in front of the guns.

"Bee, fire!" Sam shouted and he did, blowing Tess' head off. Scarlett pushed her body off of her before transforming back into a human and holding onto the ship tightly as it started to spiral out of control. As they got closer to the ground, Scarlett jumped over to Sam and wrapped her arms around him, putting up as shield as they crashed to the ground. They rolled off the ship and landed safely, the ship only metres away.

"Wew! Glad that's over." Scarlett said as she stood up, putting her hands on her hips and breathing heavily. Todd dragged himself out of the pod and glared back at Bee who was making squealing noises.

"Man, he may be good at shooting cannons, but your husband sucks at flying ships." he grumbled, shaking his fur. Scarlett laughed before smiling fondly at Bee who squealed and waved when he caught her looking. She was so glad he was back. She was so glad they were all back.


	10. Chapter 10

Mikaela, Todd and Bee got out of the cockpit. Sam pulled Mikaela into his arms and started whispering something to her while Scarlett jumped onto the ship and stood next to Bee, Todd at her feet. The other Autobots drove towards them and formed a semicircle around the ship, all of the ex-NEST soldiers got out the several cars and pointed their guns at the sky, watching for any suspicious movement.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Sharpie called as he jumped out of Jazz and sprinted over to them. Scarlett opened her arms and held him tightly to her chest when he jumped into them.

"Oh, Sharpie, I'm glad you're okay. Mommy loves you, okay? I love you so much." she told him, stroking the boy's face. Sharpie grinned and stuck his head in her neck.

"I love you too, Mommy." he mumbled into her skin.

"Yo, you're crazy!" Epps said as he ran over. He side-hugged Scarlett and greeted Sam who wasn't focusing on him but looking over his shoulder.

"What is that? Is that us?" Sam asked. Everyone followed his line of sight and saw a drone with 'Hawkeye' printed on the side.

"Looks like a military UAV drone." said Todd, stepping up to it.

"Stone, check and see if it's still working!" Epps ordered as he stopped beside Todd, crouching down to look at the machine.

"Yeah, it's still got power." Stone told him.

"Flight control, do you copy?" Epps said to the drone, hoping someone was watching on the other end. "Can- can you rotate? Can you do something? Come on, man! Work! Work!"

"You sure it's working?" Mikaela asked.

"It's got power but I'm not sure how much." Stone told her. Mikaela thought for a moment before looking back at Scarlett who was leaning against Bee's leg with Sharpie still in her arms.

"Hey, Scarlett, do you think you could shoot this thing with your electricity? That'll give it more power, right?" she asked. Scarlett nodded and placed Sharpie on the ground, she opened the palm of her hand letting bolts of electricity flicker across her skin. After a few moments she pointed her finger at the drone and a bolt shot at it, making it spark before the camera started to rotate.

"Yes! Yes! Okay, they can see us!" Epps said gleefully. He stood up and let Sam take his place.

"Chicago is ground zero, do you understand? Can you hear us? You understand?" he said into the camera before Mikaela moved him away and knelt in front of the camera herself.

"Listen, Sentinel is here and he has the pillars to his space bridge. They're on top of a building on Chicago river. It's owned by Hotchkiss Gould Investments. The main pillar, that controls everything, is in the south-east cupola." Mikaela told whoever was watching.

Sam leaned over her shoulder looking at the camera again. "You've got to destroy the pillar. You have to shoot down the pillar or they're going to transport Cybertron here, do you understand?"

"Alright, Autobots, transform!" Optimus announced and all the Autobots, including Scarlett, transformed. She felt happy being able to be in this form again, being constricted to a human was more frustrating than anything. She felt like herself again and was more determined than ever to bring the Decepticons down, she may not want to help the human race but she didn't want to give the Decepticons the satisfaction of winning.

"We need to move before the fighters spot us. Wait here until we scout a route ahead. Let's roll." Optimus said.

"Ratchet, Jolt, cover high!" Sideswipe called.

"Todd, you stay here with these guys, I'll go with them." Scarlett said, gesturing to the Autobots. Todd nodded and Scarlett looked at Sharpie who was now holding onto Todd's neck. "Sharpie, stay with Daddy. I will be back soon." she said before transforming back into her car form and drove off with the other fourteen Autobots.

* * *

><p>Todd was pacing around the area that he, Sam, Mikaela, Bumblebee, Sharpie and the soldiers were in. He was looking for any potential threats while Mikaela was looking after Sharpie, leaning on Bumblebee's hood.<p>

"Hey, think we could use that rocket to shoot down the pillar?" Sam asked one of the soldiers. Todd looked over to them and Epps shook his head.

"We're eight blocks away. We got to get closer to take a shot." he told him.

"Not closer." shouted a soldier from the railings on the side of a building. "Higher!" He pointed to a tall building that was completely made out of glass and was leaning slightly. _Yeah, that looks safe_, Todd thought. "We need a clear line of sight."

"And it's across the river. Gonna have a hell of a time trying to sneak up." Epps said.

"I can cover you all. I've got a visual shield which will make us all invisible from sight." Todd piped up. Epps looked at him for a moment before agreeing.

"All right, we'll do it."

"We only got one shot." One of the soldiers called.

"One shot's all we need." Sam said, nodding.

"They're on their- way- back. They've found a- safe place to- hide!" Bee said, his radio crackling.

"Alright, men, get the weapons together!" Epps shouted and the soldiers started to pack up. Minutes later, the Autobots came back and the soldiers immediately jumped into several cars. Mikaela, Sam and Sharpie got into Bee before Jazz started leading the group to an abandoned building. All fifteen cars were speeding through the streets, Todd sprinting beside Scarlett. They were almost at the building when Driller, Shockwave's pet, burst from the ground and collided with Optimus' trailer making it and him separate. The Autobots continued to drive, Optimus following as Shockwave emerged from Driller. The Autobots skidded into the building and let the soldiers out of their car forms before transforming back.

"That is one scary ass Decepticon!" Epps screamed as he heard Driller roar again.

"They got my trailer!" Optimus growled. "I need that flight tech!"

"Yeah, well, Shockwave can't hunt all of us at the same time." Scarlett said, cocking her cannon and looking out the window. "Wreckers, Twins, Jolt, you guys create some kind of diversion."

"Let's get some!" Roadbuster shouted, walking out, followed by the rest of the Wreckers, Mudflap and Skids who said, "You got that right!" Jolt sighed in annoyance before following the others outside.

"Listen," Epps called as he ran over to the window. "we're gonna circle around that glass building. And we'll get high enough to make the rocket shot while you guys draw his fire. Todd, put up those shields. Let's move!"

"Wait a minute!" Que stopped them. "I'm not letting you go out there without my urban combat prototypes." He dropped the tech in front of the soldiers who looked down at them in confusion.

"We gotta go, Que! Come on!" Sideswipe shouted.

"Wait, wait." Que said before looking back at the soldiers. "They're great inventions for kicking ass!"

"What are these?" Sam asked, holding up some of the prototypes.

"Those are boomsticks. Armed in thirty seconds. Grapple gloves, for climbing." Que replied.

"Que! Come on!" Jazz called.

"Todd, take Sharpie with you, he wont be safe with us and he'll be in even more danger if he's by himself." Scarlett told her companion who nodded before looking at Sharpie.

"Alright, little guy, hop on." Todd said, transforming into a wolf and laying down so Sharpie could get on his back. The Autobot boy climbed on and Todd stood back up, Sharpie gripped Todd's fur and everybody then ran out of the building. Todd immediately put up protective and visual shields as he ran with the soldiers, Mikaela and Sam. Jolt, the twins and the Wreckers started driving away while the other Autobots started shooting at Decepticons, trying to take down as many as possible.

Todd led the group straight to the building, dodging and avoiding any Decepticons that they saw, despite not being able to be seen themselves.

"Go for the stairs!" Epps shouted as they ran into the building.

"Epps, this way!" shouted Sam as he ran through some barriers and towards some stairs. Everyone following him. They made it to one of the higher offices of the building and ran straight to the windows. "Come on, we're high enough!"

"This is a mother getting up here!" Eddie said.

"Get your fat ass over here!" Epps shouted.

"I'm coming!" Eddie panted.

"You guys better set up that rocket. They're coming." Todd said as he looked out the window, Sharpie sliding off of his back. Mikaela grabbed the boys hand and held him to her as Sam pulled her along to a window.

"Over there! That building, with the dome on top!" she told Sam, pointing to it. The building had sparking blue lights on each corner of it, showing everyone exactly where the pillars were. Suddenly, the building began to shake and Sharpie held onto Mikaela's legs for dear life, looking around in fear. Everyone was looking around in confusion until some of the soldiers looked down from the window.

"They're shooting at the building!" One of them called.

"Well that isn't good." Todd muttered backing away from the open window. "Doesn't sound good at all."

"This is not a good idea." Eddie said, shaking his head. Mikaela, Sam and Sharpie were all sitting on the floor now, preventing them from falling over.

"What?" Sam asked, looking at the soldier in disbelief.

"This is not a good idea." Eddie repeated, sounding like he was about to cry. Sam stood up and walked over to him. "This building is unstable."

"Listen, stop for a second." Sam said, gesturing at the building with the pillars on it. "If we don't do what we came here to do, it doesn't matter, we all die, right?"

"That isn't helping, Sam!" Mikaela shouted, shielding a shaking Sharpie. Sam ignored her.

"That's your target. Come on, man!" Sam cried, slapping Eddie's shoulder before running back over to Mikaela and Sharpie, Todd coming over too.

"I don't even care if the building collapses. I'm having a heart attack anyway." Eddie said, aiming for the pillars. The building started to shake more and more making the group become more and more weary.

"The building's going over! Hang on!" Epps shouted. Everyone began shouting in fear as the building started to tip, they were grabbing for anything they could. Sharpie was hanging onto Mikaela's side as she held him in her arms while Todd sunk his claws into the carpet.

"It's stopped. It's stopped." Todd muttered, trying to control his rapidly beating heart as he felt the building stop moving.

"Oh no." Mikaela squeaked, before pointing out of the window. "Look out!" she shouted. Decepticon ships were surrounding them.

"Get behind the pillars." Todd whispered to everyone. "Don't move and stay behind the pillars." Everyone did as he said and hid behind the white pillars. Mikaela was silently trying to comfort Sharpie who was whimpering. Todd sat at Mikaela and Sam's feet, closing his eyes as he heard the unnatural sounds of the ships outside. _Someone save us_, he thought desperately as he put up a shield. Something crashed through the window and he gritted his teeth, preparing to fight.

* * *

><p>"Ironhide, move!" Sideswipe shouted as he shot at a Decepticon, the bullet narrowly missing the weapons specialist. He, Ironhide, Scarlett and Jazz had been put into a team, defending the other Autobots from Decepticons. They were close to the building that the soldiers and the rest of Scarlett's family were most probably inside of.<p>

"Gonna need some help over here!" Jazz called, fighting off two Decepticons who were getting closer. Scarlett rolled over to him as she dodged a shot from a Decepticon. She started shooting at the ones Jazz was fighting, assisting her friend. She blocked a shot with her metal shield before firing back with her cannon. Jazz shot one down, the Decepticon roaring in pain before Scarlett shot the other one right in the face. Sideswipe and Ironhide both shot at the Decepticon Scarlett had previously been fighting, killing him.

"Damn, how many of these guys did Sentinel and Megatron bring?" Scarlett asked, looking at the several bodies of Decepticons scattered around them.

"Too many. And I have a feeling there is more to come." Ironhide said grimly, scanning around for anymore enemies.

"Can this day get any worse?" Sideswipe groaned.

"Yes. And I think it's about to." Jazz said, pointing up at the building near them. Decepticon ships were shooting at the building, making it slightly tip. Scarlett's spark started to hum loudly in worry. She knew, she knew it was the building they were in. The building where Sharpie, Todd, Mikaela and Sam were. She just knew.

"I need to help them." Scarlett muttered. "Sharpie and Todd are in there. I need to help them."

"They might not be in there. You could be walking into a trap. Besides, theres to many of them to fight off!" Sideswipe told her but she shook her head.

"I know they're in there. And I don't care if they kill me, I already thought I'd lost them. I don't want it to happen for real." she said before transforming into her car form and speeding towards the building before any of them could argue with her. As she grew closer, she transformed and her metallic wings appeared out of her back, allowing her to fly up. She cocked her cannon as she grew closer to she ships and began to shoot at them as a Decepticon crashed through a window. Several ships started to crash back to the ground as her shots hit them and she jumped through the window the Decepticon had just gone in.

"Daughter of Prime." It growled when it saw her. She retracted her wings and narrowed her optics at him. She could hear Sharpie whimpering and that was enough to make her anger flare. "Lord Megatron will be most impressed with me when I bring him your head."

"I'd like to see you try." she snarled, crouching into a fighting position. The Decepticon growled, his arm turning into a sword. He charged at her and she twisted her body to avoid the stab. She turned her arm into a cannon and began shooting him, hitting several parts of his body. Managing to survive her attack, the Decepticon charged again and knocked her to the ground. He went to slice her neck off but she grabbed his arm, the tip of the blade centimetres from her neck. Kicking his legs, she slammed the Decepticon to the ground and pointed her gun at his head, he batted it away with his sword and sliced her arm making her cry out. He kicked her in the stomach making her fall to her knees. He stood over her and pointed his sword back at her neck.

"Mommy!" she heard Sharpie cry. Turning her head, she saw him behind held back by Mikaela, both with tears in their eyes as they looked at her.

"I'm sorry baby." she whispered, her optics filled with sadness. The Decepticon chuckled darkly before a red scanner went over her.

"Carrying a Sparkling, too...My, Lord Megatron will be most pleased, most pleased when I bring him both the head of yourself and the body that holds your child." he laughed. Scarlett's optics widened at the Decepticon. The body that holds her child?...She-she was pregnant? With Bee. She was carrying Bee's baby. A sudden rush of determination swept through her and she narrowed her optics at the Cybertronion above her.

"You'll never touch my child. Or me." she hissed.

"We'll see about that...Shall we?" he sneered before raising his sword to strike her.

"Yes. We will." A voice barked from behind him.

"Todd, now!" Epps shouted. Todd jumped onto his companion's chest and put a shield around them as Epps threw a grenade at the Decepticon, blowing it up. It screeched before falling silent, now dead. Todd put down the shield and Scarlett transformed back into her human form, still on her back but now holding her stomach.

"Todd...Am I?" she whispered. The fox nodded, looking at her guiltily.

"I knew on the day that Sentinel betrayed us. I could smell it in you." he admitted. "I didn't say anything because we were a little busy."

"Wow." The Autobot soldier muttered, getting up, still looking in complete shock.

"Are you okay, Scarlett?" Mikaela asked, placing her hand on the girl's arm. "Are you not happy?"

"No. No, I am. It's just...wow. A baby." she said, looking at Mikaela with tear filled eyes. "I'm gonna be a Mommy again." Mikaela laughed and pulled the girl into a hug.

"Congratulations." she said and Scarlett laughed, thanking her.

"Mommy? Are you okay? Why are you crying?" Sharpie asked, tugging on her shirt. Smiling at her son, Scarlett lifted him up and sat him on her hip, kissing his head.

"I'm fine, baby. I'll explain everything later." she told him, wiping away her tears. "Are you okay? Are you hurt?" she asked frantically, looking him over. He pointed and pushed his mother's hands away, feeling embarrassed.

"I'm fine." he grumbled. Laughing, Scarlett pinched his cheek before looking at everyone.

"I'm glad you're safe." She looked at each individual person before she met Sam's shocked and angry eyes.

"BUMBLEBEE GOT YOU PREGNANT? THAT BASTARD!" he fumed, his face going bright red. Scarlett gasped and placed her hands over Sharpie's ears.

"Sam!" she hissed.

"I'LL KILL HIM!"

"AND I'LL KILL YOU!" A deep voice shouted from behind them.

"WOAH!" the soldiers shouted. Another Decepticon stood behind them, his cannon cocked and his optics angry.

"RUN!" Todd shouted. Everyone started running to the other end of the room, the soldiers shooting at the alien and Scarlett and Todd putting up shields.

"Shoot the glass! Jump out the window!" Epps shouted. The soldiers immediately followed what he'd said and started shooting the glass. Scarlett pulled Sharpie into her arms as they ran and then shielded him as she crashed through the window, everyone else following. The whole group began to scream as they started sliding down the side of the building.

"We're gonna die!" Todd screamed, his voice getting higher and higher as he screeched.

"Sam, I cant stop!" Mikaela shouted, grabbing for Sam.

"Shoot the glass!" Epps ordered, shooting at the glass again. Scarlett created a gun and did the same. They all fell through the broken glass and landed on the floor of another office, only to start rolling as they were on a slant. More screaming ensued and everyone tried to grab at something to stop falling. Scarlett managed to grab a cable and told Sharpie to hang on. She continued to slid down as she saw that Epps hadn't managed to grab anything yet. Thankfully he did, but two other soldiers didn't. In the last moment, she grabbed one soldier's leg with one hand and a cable with the other. The soldier managed to grab the other and both were safe, but were hanging out the window. Scarlett pulled the men up and helped them grab a cable.

"Is everyone okay?" Sam shouted, still holding onto Mikaela.

"The hell was that?" Eddie screamed.

"Scarlett...this evil thing's looking at me!" Epps shouted. The girl peered over the side and her eyes widened when she saw that it was Shockwave. Then, Driller exploded out of the ground, roaring.

"We need to move. We need to move right now." she said quickly, pulling herself up the cable.

"Well how in the hell are we supposed to do that?" Todd snapped down to her as he hung onto Sam's backpack, his claws digging right in.

"I don't know! But we need to go!" she screamed, growing frustrated with her companion.

"WE'RE ON A FALLING BUILDING! WE CANT **'GO'** ANYWHERE!" he bellowed.

"TODD! SHUT THE HELL UP AND START MOVING!" she roared, her eyes flashing dangerously. Everyone started climbing upwards, one of the soldiers assisting Sharpie who was confused by the whole situation. They managed to get back up onto their feet but they had nowhere to go and they could hear Driller roaring below.

"How do we get out of here? Hey!" Stone shouted, starting to freak out.

"Oh, Lord Jesus, just let me get out of this alive. Oh, Lord Jesus, just let me get out of this alive." Eddie whimpered, praying. Scarlett was running around with Sam, trying to find a way out when they heard another road and then the building shake. The two froze before slowly making their way to the window, looking out, their eyes widened when they saw Driller burrow through the building, coming towards them.

"Ahh! Move! We got to move!" Sam hollered, grabbing Scarlett's hand and sprinting away from the window.

"Why do the Decepticons always get the good shit?" Epps shouted in frustration, following the two siblings. "We're about to be eaten, people!"

Before anyone could get away, the building began to shake violently and everyone started to scream. Sharpie ran to Scarlett and held onto her before the building started to tip and they began to fall again, however, this time, the building was falling over completely. Scarlett grabbed her son and protected him as they fell. Thankfully, Scarlett's back hit a pillar, stopping her from falling to her death. She held Sharpie to her chest and he was gripping her shoulders, trying not to look at the enormous drop. Mikaela was swung down to one of the balconies after Sam caught her and the building had finally stopped moving.

"SAM!" Mikaela screeched, looking at Driller in complete fear as it burrowed closer to them.

"We gotta move!" One of the soldiers cried. The group started to help each other onto the balcony. Sam took Sharpie and helped him down while Scarlett flew down to it and landed back in human form.

"We're gonna die." Todd muttered. "We're about to die."

"No we're not. No we're not." Scarlett corrected, shaking her head. Driller started coming closer to them and Scarlett groaned. "We're gonna die."

"I'M COMING FOR YOU!" They all turned their heads when they heard Optimus' shout. They let out a breath of relief as they saw him flying towards them. He began shooting at Driller making the creature screech. He then disappeared momentarily before appearing again, flying straight through Driller, killing him instantly. Optimus flew onto of a crane and looked at the group. Another roar came from below them and Scarlett's eyes widened when she saw Shockwave point his cannon at Optimus.

"DAD! LOOK OUT!" she shouted. He began running away from his line of fire but the Decepticon's missile hit his wing, sending him flying off the crane and getting entangled in the wires, swinging from side to side.

"Optimus!" Roadbuster shouted as he and the other Wreckers drove up.

"Wreckers!" he shouted back.

"We're coming!"

"I want to laugh but that would be so inappropriate in this situation." Todd muttered, staring at the swinging Autobot leader.

"Go ahead, I won't judge you." Scarlett told him, she too staring at her father.

"Let's go! We still need to shoot down that pillar." Epps announced, focusing on the task at him.

"Right." Scarlett said, nodding. "Let's move."


	11. Chapter 11

"There's a door here!" Eddie announced, pushing it open so everyone could get outside into an alley. Scarlett held Sharpie's hand tightly and looked up, an odd pulsating noise coming from all around them.

"What is that?" Todd asked as they ran down the alley, the soldiers pointing their guns upwards in case of any surprise attacks.

"It's starting! You see it?" Sam called, pointing to one of the pillars.

"We need to shoot it down be-WOAH!" Todd started screaming as missiles started hitting buildings and the road where they were.

"Get in here!" Epps shouted, ducking away into a church to hide from the shots. Sam, Mikaela, Sharpie, Todd and Scarlett kept running, Scarlett and Todd putting shields around them.

"This way!" Scarlett said, ducking behind a school bus. "Wait here." she told them. She cautiously peered around the bus.

"Anything there?" Sam asked and she shook her head.

"Nothing but I just have a bad feeling." she murmured, looking around. Almost instantly, they heard a shout and then the unmistakable sound of a transformation before Starscream landed behind them. Scarlett pushed Sharpie behind her and the group started to back away from the Decepticon.

"What a treat! You and me, alone." Starscream exclaimed.

"Run!" Todd shouted and they all started running just as Starscream flipped the bus. They ducked under another overturned bus and stayed still. Despite Sharpie's fear of what was going on, he noticed that the grappling glove had fallen out of Sam's backpack, he picked it up as Scarlett ushered him and the rest of the group into the bus.

"You can't hide, Fleshlings!" Starscream hissed.

"Keep moving!" she called to them. A blade then started cutting through the bus making the group run faster and out of the back of the bus.

"I just love it when your little insect feet try- to run." The Decepticon mocked. Sam knocked into a trashcan making him fall over while the rest of the group hid behind a wall. "I thought you were working for us, boy?" Starscream laughed. Sam grabbed at his bag, trying to look for the grappling glove but couldn't find it.

"Oh no." Sam whimpered, looking up at the Decepticon. Sharpie, who had a sudden burst of confidence, ran out from hiding and stood in front of Sam.

"You leave my Uncle alone!" he shouted and Starscream laughed even more.

"SHARPIE!"

"Ohh, I know you; You're the spawn of the bug and Prime's daughter!" Starscream chuckled. "It'll be more of a treat to kill you!" Before Starscream could even raise his weapon to Sharpie, the young Autobot pointed the grappling glove at him and it hit him in the eyes making the Decepticon scream. "MY EYE!" Starscream stood up, pulling Sharpie with him. Scarlett ran out from hiding and immediately transformed into a panther and jumped onto the thrashing Decepticon. She pulled herself up and jumped onto the line that was holding Sharpie. She transformed back and held onto him as they were being flung around.

"Scarlett! Sharpie!" Sam, Mikaela and Todd shouted from below. Scarlett created a knife and tried cutting the line that was connecting them to Starscream but the Decepticon was thrashing around so much that she couldn't get a good slice at the chord. Starscream tried taking off but only managed to bump into a wall, sending the two through a window. Scarlett held onto Sharpie with one arm while pushing her feet against the wall to stop them from flying back out. She started cutting at the cord but it wasn't even making a dent.

Meanwhile, outside, Lennox and his team had arrived and were shooting at Starscream. "You have to save Scarlett and Sharpie!" Mikaela cried.

"What the hell is she doing?" Lennox shouted. The soldiers were still shooting at Starscream who was firing off missiles left, right and centre.

"You know what, stuff this!" Scarlett growled in frustration as she shielded herself and Sharpie from rubble as it came blasting through the window. She waved her hand and a boom stick appeared in her hand. Sharpie looked at the device with wide eyes before looking at his mother who was giving him a stern look. "You need to hold on tight, okay?" He nodded quickly and Scarlett activated the boom stick before holding onto Sharpie tightly and jumping back out the window and landing on Startscream's shoulder. She stabbed the boom stick into his eye making him let out a high pitched screech.

"I can't see! I can't see!" Starscream yelled, clawing at his face. The boom stick kept beeping while Scarlett was desperately trying to get Sharpie released from the grapple glove. However, the two were swung onto the bridge where Lennox was and he grabbed hold of the line too.

"Scarlett what the hell are you doing?" the soldier shouted.

"Trying to cut Sharpie away from this!" she shouted back. Lennox grabbed his own knife and tried cutting the chord but Starscream was still thrashing around and started dragging them across the floor. "We need to get him out of this right now! The bomb is gonna blow!" Scarlett screamed and Lennox looked at her like she was crazy.

"WHAT BOMB?" he yelled. She simply pointed to the boom stick and Lennox started cutting faster.

"You human scum!" Starscream hissed. He stood up again causing the trio to start swinging, they managed to avoid a kick from Starscream but then he flew upwards, pulling them all with him. He landed on top of the building and all three were screaming, Scarlett and Lennox cutting away at the chord and, finally, it snapped just in time as Starscream blew up. The three screamed as they fell, Scarlett putting up a shield to stop any shrapnel from Starscream hitting them. Before they could hit the ground, Bumblebee appeared out of nowhere and transformed, running up the side of the building, catching Scarlett and Sharpie in one hand and Lennox in the other. He transformed back into a car and the trio were sat on his hood, breathing heavily as Bumblebee reversed, making sure they didn't get hit by a piece of Starscream.

"I-I think he's dead." Sharpie said, staring wide eyed at the dead Decepticon.

"Uh-huh." Lennox and Scarlett agreed, they too staring. After a moment, Scarlett pulled Sharpie into a tight hug and then looked down at him with anger in her eyes.

"What on earth were you thinking? He could have killed you!" she shouted. Sharpie frowned.

"He was going to hurt Uncle Sam." Sharpie said and Scarlett sighed.

"You just gotta get used to it, baby. Most of the time, everyone is trying to hurt Uncle Sam." she told him. Bumblebee's holoform appeared in front of them as they got off his hood. He pulled them into a tight hug and kissed both of their heads.

"Never, ever, do anything like that again, Sharpie, do you hear me?" he asked sternly. Sharpie pouted but nodded nonetheless. "He definitely gets his recklessness from you." he chuckled, looking at Scarlett who gave him a look before planting a kiss on his lips.

"I love you." she whispered.

"I love you too." he said, kissing her again. Sharpie gave his parents a disgusted look before walking over to Lennox who was waiting patiently.

"Why does Dad go all mushy around Mom?" he asked the man and Lennox chuckled.

"Because he loves her." Lennox replied. Sharpie crinkled his nose and folded his arms.

"I'm never gonna be like that around a girl." he said certainly. Lennox smirked down at the boy.

"Yeah...Let's see how long you can keep that up, kid." he laughed before running over to his team. Bumblebee told Scarlett that he had to go before saying goodbye to Sharpie and driving past the soldiers who were running with Sam, Mikaela and Todd. Sharpie and Scarlett caught up and Scarlett ran beside Lennox.

"Bee's going to run with the rest of the Autobots and meet us on the edge of the river." she told him.

"Alright." All of them ran straight to the river, the bridges were down so they had no way to get across.

"We got to get across the river. You see that?" Sam asked Lennox, pointing to the building where the pillars were. "Mikaela said the control pillar was in that first cupola." They continued running until they got to one of the bridges, Lennox's men started pointing their guns while Lennox himself looked around frantically.

"How do we get these bridges down?" he asked. "Spread out! Check in there!" Todd started sniffing around with Sharpie beside him but couldn't find anything.

"Epps!" Scarlett cried when she saw him and his men running down some steps to them.

"Yo! Will you guys stop running off, you're giving me a heart attack!" he said to her. She chuckled nervously.

"Sorry?" Epps rolled his eyes before greeting Lennox who called his name.

"I've been looking for your ass. How you doing?' Lennox asked. Epps sighed.

"Retirement is whack!" he said. "Even worse, we can't get across the river to that building, and the Autobots are upstairs, surrounded." Scarlett's eyes widened as Epps said those words.

"What?" she whispered. Lennox and Epps continued talking and she slipped away, running over to Sam and Mikaela. "The Autobots have been captured." she told them and their eyes widened.

"We need to go and help them." Mikaela said in determination. The siblings nodded and they ran up to Todd and Sharpie.

"Come on, we need to help the Autobots." Sam told them. Nodding, the two followed the trio who managed to get to where the Autobots were being held. They ran into an overturned car and watched, horrified as Decepticons held their friends and family at gunpoint. All of the Autobots were there, except from Scarlett, the Wreckers and Optimus. Sharpie was shaking and whimpering as he looked at his father being pushed around by Barricade. Tears came to Scarlett and Mikaela's eyes and Sam and Todd watched helplessly before the pulsating sounds grew louder. Sam and Todd looked out of the car and saw that the sparks from the pillars had joined and were now shooting a blue laser of some sort into the sky.

"It's starting." Todd whispered, his tail going between his legs.

"Prisoners? You're keeping prisoners?" Dylan Gould growled at Soundwave, looking beyond frazzled.

"Yes." Soundwave hissed, chuckling.

"You need to teach them about respect. This was all business but now it's personal, do you understand me?" Soundwave laughed again.

"I understand. No prisoners...Only trophies."

"Bee?" Que whispered. "I think they're going to kill us." Bumblebee whistled sadly.

"You, you're time is up!" Barricade said, pushing Que forward as he protested. Scarlett started shaking her head and went to move out of the car but was stopped by Sam.

"You could be killed!" he hissed. Scarlett kept shaking her head.

"I can't lose them. I can't." she said before running out and putting up a shield around Que as one of the Decepticons shot at him. They both flew backwards and Scarlett transformed back into her Autobot form and went to protect Que. Before she could, she was grabbed from behind and dragged back as another Decepticon shot and killed Que. Scarlett closed her optics and dropped her head in respect for her friend. The Decepticon holding her forced her to her knees and pulled her hands over her head. Bee was making angry noises while struggling in Barricade's grip. Soundwave grabbed him by the shoulder and dragged him forward.

"You're mine now!" He was shoved in front of Scarlett and both of their heads were dragged up so they were looking at each other.

"Get off her!" he shouted but Soundwave kept him down on his knees.

"Does it pain you to know you won't be able to protect your Sparkmate?" Soundwave mocked. "She'll die because you couldn't protect her." Bee was whirring sadly, looking at his love with sad optics. "It will be my greatest pleasure to kill her...Optimus Prime's daughter and Bumblebee's Sparkmate. She will be a great trophy indeed."

"I'm sorry, Beautiful." Bumblebee said to his Sparkmate in his normal, British voice. "I'm sorry I couldn't protect you."

"Don't be sorry." she whispered.

"Please, just try and get away." he pleaded but she shook her head. "They'll kill you.

"I don't care." she said, reaching out and cupping his cheek plate, looking deeply into his optics. "I'm not leaving you."

His spark clenched as she spoke her words and he closed his optics as he remembered when he had been captured by Sector Seven. The look on her face was enough to rip his spark in half. The way she screamed for him and struggled against the agents had him whining through his radio and reaching out for her.

_"You need- to go it's- not safe." he wheezed out, staring up at her sad eyes. Her beautiful eyes. He hated that she wasn't listening to him; they were going to hurt her, he knew it and he wanted to protect her from it._

_**"I don't care. I'm not leaving you, I won't let them hurt you. I won't let them!"**_

**_"I'll freeze in the ice if I have to. I'm not leaving you." _**

She had always been so willing to sacrifice herself for him and he both hated and loved that about her. She was brave and stubborn, never thinking about herself in a life threatening situation.

Opening his optics, he looked into her violet ones and remembered the first time they said they loved each other.

_He'd meant to tell her the day they drove out to their hill but he was too scared to say it; he was afraid that she wouldn't feel the same way, with him being an alien and everything. He hadn't planned to confess to her in that moment but there was something about her sat on his lap with his arms wrapped around her and her needing him that gave him confidence._

**_"I love you, Beautiful."_** _he'd said. Her violet orbs widened as she looked at him in shock. He started rambling but she cut him off with a kiss, relaxing him._

_** "I **__**love**__** you too."**__ she whispered against his lips. He pulled away and looked at her with wide eyes __before pulling her into a tight hug. He couldn't believe she felt the same way. His spark was pulsating so much that he thought he was going to pass out but it was all because of her. The beautiful, amazing girl that he could call his own._

_"I love you. I love you so much." _

Bumblebee whirred remembered the day she walked down the aisle to become his forever:

_He was stood in front of the flower covered archway and shook hands with the priest before standing with Sam, Jazz and Todd. He faced the front and nervously ran his fingers through his hair and then the music started playing. Everyone stood and Bumblebee turned around and saw Sarah, Arcee and Mikaela walking down the aisle, wide smiles on their faces. Sam was gaping like a fish at Mikaela and Jazz was doing the same to Arcee. Both girls winked at the boys before standing on the opposite side of the archway, Mikaela in front as she was the Maid of Honour._

_Bumblebee took a deep breath looked back down the aisle and waited for a moment. Then Scarlett and Optimus came around the corner, his spark felt like it was about to explode at the mere sight of her. She looked like an angel with her flowing hair, lightly pink cheeks and her nervous smile. She was gripping Optimus' arm but once she looked up and met eyes with Bumblebee, all of her nerves diminished. It was just the two of them, staring at each other. Both of their smiles grew and their eyes were filled with love and adoration. She was his everything and there was nothing he wouldn't do for her, he would go to the ends of the Universe for her. And he remembered, he remembered that in that moment, he'd promised himself to never let this angelic femme be hurt. He would forever protect her,__** for all of eternity**__._

But he had failed to keep his promise; Here she was, on her knees, a gun to her head and there was nothing he could do. He was going to lose her and she would feel the pain of losing him first. And he hated himself for it.

"I love you, Beautiful." he said, looking at her for the final time as Shockwave pointing his gun against his head.

"I love you too." she said, smiling sadly. "And I always will." She closed her optics and looked away, unable to watch. Bumblebee dropped his head and he too closed his optics.

_**"I don't care. I'm not leaving you, I won't let them hurt you. I won't let them!"**_

**_"I'll freeze in the ice if I have to. I'm not leaving you!"_**

**_"I love you, Beautiful."_**

**_"I love you too."_**

**_"Don't leave, I can't live without you, please just come back!"_**

_**For all of eternity.**_

Bumblebee suddenly opened his optics as he heard crashes behind him, he looked up and jumped out of the way as the giant Decepticon ship came crashing down. He put his helmet down and started fighting with several Decepticons. Scarlett ripped herself out of a Decepticon's grasp and punched him in the side of the head before turning her arm into a cannon and shooting him in the chest. The other Autobots got up too and started to fight. Bee was on a rampage, shooting every Decepticon he saw. He jumped onto one's back and shot it in the head before shooting the one in front of it, killing them both. He ran into Soundwave and started shooting at him, he kicked him in the face and Shockwave shot back making both stumble backwards. He threw Bumblebee to the side but he quickly got up activated his cannon. Soundwave punched Bumblebee in the side but Bumblebee shot him in the leg making him fall to the floor. He stood on his chest and Soundwave glared up at him.

"You'll never touch my mate, not as long as I'm around." Bumblebee growled. "Do you understand me? DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?" Soundwave growled but nodded. "Good," Bumblebee cocked his gun and shot him in the head. "because you'll never get the chance to go against me."

He turned around an watched Scarlett avoid a punch from a Decepticon and turn her hand into a cannon. She hit him with an upper punch that went straight through his chest, then she fired, blowing the Decepticon's head off. She turned her cannon back into her hand and grinned, looking around at the other Autobots who were grinning at each other. They all moved back as the giant Decepticon ship crashed into the river. Bumblebee walked over to Scarlett and pulled her to him by the waist and put his head in her neck.

"I'll protect you for all of eternity." he mumbled. She pulled away and gave her an odd look but smiled nonetheless. "I love you will all my spark."

"I love you too." He took her head into his hands and she pecked his cheek plates. As she looked into his optics, she remembered that their baby was currently growing inside of her and she smiled. "Hey, Bee, I need to tell you something." she whispered and he chirped, cocking his head to the side.

"Yeah?" She went to open her mouth but was cut off by Jazz who popped up between them.

"Hey guys, we need to get going!" he said. Scarlett turned and glared at him. Jazz blinked before grinning widely. "Ruined a moment, didn't I?"


	12. Chapter 12

"Scarlett, we got five targets and Shockwave right below us." Lennox's voice came through Scarlett's radio as she drove through the streets of Chicago, the other Autobots behind her.

"Alright, what's your position?" she asked.

"Trump Tower, forty-fifth floor." Lennox told her.

"We're on our way." Scarlett said before switching her radio to communicate with the Autobots. "We're going to Trump Tower, Shockwave's there." All the Autobots gave an affirmative response and they sped through the streets, heading straight for the tower.

"What's going on, Mommy?" Sharpie asked from Sam's lap.

"We're going to put an end to all of this." she replied, making a sharp corner and pulling up outside of the tower. "Sam, get somewhere safe." Sam nodded and got out with Sharpie and Mikaela. Todd jumped out too and then Scarlett transformed and loaded her cannon.

"Autobots, attack!" Sideswipe cried. Everyone started firing at Decepticons on the ground and in the air. Sam and Mikaela hid with Sharpie under a bus stop. The pulsating noise around them grew louder and louder.

"Mortar that bridge!" Ratchet told the soldiers.

"Oh my god. Oh my god." Sam said, looking up at the sky. Everyone followed suit and their eyes widened when they saw a different sky to what they were used to. It looked like a giant honeycomb, completely brown in colour and looked completely and utterly alien.

"This isn't good. This isn't good at all!" Todd said, standing underneath Scarlett.

"We still need to take down the pillar! Todd, we still need to kill these Decepticons, let's go!" The two companions jumped right back into action. Scarlett was shooting while Todd was transforming into several different animals, doing as much damage to them as possible.

"Scarlett, duck!" Arcee shouted, wheeling up to her. Scarlett did so and Arcee shot the Decepticon that was about to attacks Scarlett.

"Thanks." she breathed. Arcee grinned at her.

"No problem."

"OPTIMUS!" they heard Sam scream. Turning, Scarlett saw her father flying over everyone before he dropped his wings and started fighting. Feeling more confident that they were going to win, Scarlett started shooting at the Decepticons before turning her hand into a sword. She ran to one of them and sliced off the arm that held their gun before stabbing them in the chest. The number of Decepticons were starting to decrease on the ground but they still had their ships.

"Scarlett!" Todd shouted up to her as she sliced through a Decepticon.

"What?"

"I need to go with Sam to help him destroy the pillar!" he told her.

"Be careful!" she shouted as he ran with Sam, protecting him from bullets and explosions. Scarlett leaned backwards to avoid a swing from the Decepticon before punching her hand through his chest and ripping out his spark.

"DECEPTICON SHIPS, FIRE AT OPTIMUS!" Sentinel shouted. Scarlett turned and saw a dozen Decepticon ships shooting right at her Dad. Without a second though, she transformed back into a human and started sprinting down the street, putting shields up to protect herself. She was using her powers on every Decepticon she saw, wrapping their limbs with her vines, throwing balls of fire at them and electrocuting them. As she grew closer to her father she saw him, Bumblebee, Ironhide and Ratchet fighting Sentinel. Soldiers were shooting at the Autobot traitor but all of them had to take cover as the Decepticon ships started firing. Scarlett transformed into a bird and flew onto a statue before transforming back and throwing fireballs at them. Giant vines shot out of the ground and wrapped themselves around the ships and pulled them down.

"Decepticons! Trigger the pillar! Restart that pillar!" Sentinel cried. Putting a shield around herself, Scarlett touched her earpiece and it connected to Todd.

"Todd you need to get to that pillar quickly. The Decepticons have been ordered to turn it back on!"

"We're on it!" Todd replied.

"I can't hold them! The ships have us pinned!" Optimus shouted. He grabbed Scarlett and shielded her as the statue she had previously been standing on was blown up. Out of nowhere, missiles started hitting the Decepticon ships making them crash.

"Well at least we know they're dead." Scarlett commented, watching the ships fall.

"Protect yourself. This is between me and Sentinel." Optimus growled, placing her on the floor.

* * *

><p>"Sam, come on! Come on! We've gotta move!" Todd shouted as he and Sam sprinted through the streets, trying to get to the pillar. They eventually made it, only to see that Dylan Gould was already there.<p>

"Dylan!" Sam shouted. The man turned around and kicked a fallen pillar towards Sam making him fall over it, Todd stalked around the back of the man and grew closer to him. "Dylan wait!" Dylan pulled a gun on Sam and he put his hands up. "Stop! Stop! No! You can't do this, okay?" Before Dylan could do anything, Todd pounced onto his back and sunk his teeth into the man's shoulder making him scream out in agony. Dylan grabbed the fox off of his back and shot him making it go limp before throwing him to the side. Sam shouted Todd's name but Dylan kept his gun pointed at him.

"There's only one future for me." Dylan shouted before crying out as Sam hit his leg with a brick. Dylan dropped to his knees and Sam started punching him in the face but Dylan pushed him off and crawled up towards the pillar. Sam grabbed the man's legs and tried to pull him away from it but Dylan hit the pillar and the same blue laser shot into the sky and started to bring the honeycomb planet closer. Dylan grabbed Sam by the jacket and pushed him so that he was almost falling between two sections off a fallen building.

"You chose sides?" Dylan asked, stamping on Sam's stomach making him groan in pain. "You chose wrong!" He stamped on Sam again making him fall.

"And so did you." said a voice from behind him. Dylan turned and looked at the fox in shock. The animal transformed into a lion and pounced on the man, grabbing his side between his teeth and throwing him to the side before jumping down to Sam and helping him up.

"Not bad for an annoying mutant fox." Sam chuckled, not that surprised to see him still alive. Todd smirked.

"Don't you mean 'awesome mutant fox." Todd corrected. "Come on, let's show this guy what happens when you mess with a moron and an awesome mutant fox!"

"Yeah- Wait, hey!"

* * *

><p>Mikaela and Sharpie were still hiding in the thick of the fighting. Sharpie was feeling less scared and more determined to do something to help, as was Mikaela. They were both looking around when Sharpie noticed the top of the leader Decepticon's head down an alleyway.<p>

"Auntie Mikaela." Sharpie said, tugging on her jacket. "Isn't that Megatron?" he asked. Mikaela looked to where he was pointing and saw the Decepticon.

"Yeah...Yeah, it is." she said.

"I thought he was supposed to be in charge of all this?" the boy asked innocently making a wicked smirk form on Mikaela's face.

"Yes. Yes he is. Come on!" She grabbed the boy's hand and the two started running towards the alleyway. They ran down it before stopping in front of the Decepticon, both not showing any fear on their faces as Megatron looked at them.

"Oh...Have you come to surrender?" he questioned. They both shook their heads.

"Was it all worth it? In the end?" Mikaela asked as she and Sharpie stepped onto one of the fallen walls to get closer to Megatron's height.

"Obviously." Megatron drawled.

"You know, all your work to bring Sentinel back seems to be pointless now that he obviously has all the power. It's pretty tragic to be honest. I mean, he's out there fighting Optimus Prime. And you're sat in a back alley, too weak to fight anything." Mikaela mocked and Sharpie smirked as he saw his Aunt's words getting to him.

"You dare lecture me, Slave?" Megatron growled, swiping his arm over Mikaela and Sharpie, the two of them keeping their cool composure.

"Your Decepticons will finally be conquering the planet after all this time, and yet, you won't be their leader." Mikaela continued making Megatron growl and lean closer to her.

"It will be me!" he roared. "It will always be me." He dragged his claws over each other creating a sharpening noise.

"But it won't!" cried Sharpie. "Sentinel will be ruling and nobody will care about you."

Mikaela gripped the boy's shoulder before looking straight into Megatron's optics. "Any minute now, you'll be nothing more than Sentinel's bitch." she hissed. Megatron roared and went to grab the two but stopped, seeming to realise that she was right. He roared once more before getting up and running from the alleyway.

"Well...that was easy." Sharpie commented, tilting his head as he watched the Decepticon run from them.

"Eh...these Decepticons, they'll believe anything."

* * *

><p>Sam grabbed a pole with some cement on the end and stood behind Dylan as he watched the pillar bring Cybertron closer. Hearing Sam's panting, Dylan turned and glared at both Sam and Todd.<p>

"I just saved a whole other world. You think you're a hero, huh? You think you're a hero?" Dylan shouted. Sam smirked a little and shook his head.

"No. I'm just a messenger!" Sam hit Dylan over the head and sent him flying into the pillar which shocked him and killed him instantly.

"Who knew Sam Witwicky was so badass." Todd said, poking Dylan with his paw.

"Well...that's what happens when you mess with a moron and an awesome mutant fox."

"The pillar's still connected!" Leadfoot shouted as he, the soldiers and the rest of the Autobots bar Scarlett and Optimus, ran up.

"Come on! Let's do this! Rip it down!" Todd shouted. Jazz started shooting at the pillar as he ran past it while Bee charged straight at it and tackled it down, cutting the connection.

"Nice going, bug!" Jazz cheered.

Scarlett looked up at the sky as she ripped the spark out of a Decepticon in her panther form. All of the ships started being pulled towards Cybertron and then a black hole appeared and destroyed the whole planet, leaving the sky looking as it used to.

"This is my planet!" she heard Megatron shout. She whipped around, expecting to see him hurting her father, but instead, saw him beating the crap out of Sentinel. Confused, she sprinted closer and saw her Dad was missing an arm. She transformed back into her Autobot form and came closer to them, without Megatron noticing. Optimus' optics flickered over to her before looking back at Megatron who threw Sentinel to the ground. "Now...we need a truce...All I want is to be back in charge. Agree to this...Or I'll kill you right now."

"Good luck with that." Scarlett said before shooting Megatron once in the head and once through the chest, destroying his spark, his optics went out and his body collapsed to the ground. Optimus looked at her thankfully and she smiled. The wounded leader picked up Megatron's gun and walked over to Sentinel who was crawling across the floor.

"Optimus." Sentinel said regretfully. "All I ever wanted was the survival of our race. You must see why...I had to betray you."

"You didn't betray me." Optimus said, cocking the gun. "You betrayed yourself."

"No, Optimus!" But Sentinel's pleading fell on deaf ears as Optimus shot him multiple times, killing him. Optimus' shoulders slumped and Scarlett came up behind him and put one hand on his injured shoulder while the other was holding his amputated arm. Optimus looked at his daughter and she grinned brightly.

"Need a hand?" she asked cheekily, holding the arm out to him. Optimus rolled his optics but pulled the girl into a hug, leaning his forehead against the top of her helm.

"I'm very proud of you." he said sincerely. "You fought bravely."

"Thanks, Dad. You did too. Pretty nice entrance, I'd say I could do it better but I'd be lying." she said and Optimus chuckled. "Oh, and you're welcome, by the way. You know, for saving you're life. It's no biggy." Optimus raised his eyebrows at her before grinning.

"I could've done it better." he said teasingly. She scoffed.

"Oh, yeah, sure you would've." she said sarcastically. Optimus laughed heartily before knocking his good shoulder with hers. "I'm glad you're okay, Dad." she said honestly, lightly bumping him back.

"And you, Princess." Scarlett transformed back into a human as she watched the Autobots and the soldiers come towards them. Sam and Todd got out of Bee and she sprinted up to them. She hugged Sam before crouching down and picking up Todd, hugging him too.

"You're okay!" she cried, wiping the dirt off Sam's face like their mother would. He slapped her hand away but smiled at her despite.

"Yeah. We make a pretty good team." Sam said, gesturing between himself and Todd.

"I don't doubt it." she laughed, putting Todd back on the floor and looking at Bee's car form and watching his holoform get out. Out of impulse, she sprinted towards him and jumped into his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck and smashed her lips against his. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her back with the same passion and fire that she was giving him.

"I love you so much." she whispered against his lips, running her hands through his hair.

"I love you, Beautiful, never forget that. I'll love you for all of eternity!" Bee hugged her to his chest before releasing her, letting her stand normally. Lennox and Epps came up to her and hugged her, all three glad that each other were alright. Lennox looked away briefly before smiling at Scarlett, Bee and Sam, who had just joined.

"Look who's here." he said, nodding towards a group of soldiers that were coming towards them. Looking closer, they saw Sharpie and Mikaela break through them. Their eyes widening, all three bolted towards the duo. Sam picked up Mikaela while Bee did the same to Sharpie and pulled Scarlett in for a family hug.

"You're our brave little guy." Bee said to his son who grinned widely.

"You and Mommy were brave too." he said. "Uncle Sideswipe was right, you do beat up bad guys." Laughing, the couple nodded.

"Yeah, baby, we do." Scarlett said, kissing his cheek.

"Hey! Keep it PG! You're supposed to wait until marriage to start having babies!" Jazz cried, looking at Sam and Mikaela who were making out beside Bee, Scarlett and Sharpie. As soon as Jazz mentioned babies, Sam froze and pulled away from Mikaela and looked at Bee with furious eyes.

"**You.**" he growled, advancing on the Autobot who looked beyond confused. He put Sharpie down and started to back away from Sam. "How could you do that, huh? I mean, she's my sister! I accepted the whole marriage thing! But this is beyond betrayal! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU, BUMBLEBEE? I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO USE PROTECTION!" By the end of Sam's rant, his face was bright red and he was panting, glaring at Bumblebee who looked confused and terrified.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Sam!" Bee exclaimed, trying to stop the boy from attacking him.

"Oh, you don't know? Well, that's just great! Well, let me enlighten you, Bumblebee, to exactly what you have done to my **SISTER**!" Sam screeched and Scarlett put a hand on his chest, pushing him away.

"Sam, he shouldn't find out this way." she told him sternly. Sam huffed and stepped back.

"Fine. You tell him. But once you're done, I'm gonna kick his ass." he grumbled.

"Could someone please explain what just happened?" Sideswipe asked. Scarlett went bright red and started playing with her fingers.

"Yeah...Why did Sam just scream in my face? What are you supposed to tell me?" Bumblebee asked, looking at Scarlett.

"Er...Well, you know that thing that I needed to tell you about earlier?" she said awkwardly. Bee nodded. "Well, erm, I'm...I'm pregnant, Bee." she finally said and everyone let out a gasp.

"What?" Bumblebee whispered, looking at her with wide eyes.

"Yeah...I've got a little baby growing in here." she said, patting her stomach. Bee still looked shocked before his face split into a grin and he placed his hands on Scarlett's stomach.

"We're gonna have a baby? I'm gonna be a Daddy again?" he whispered in astonishment. Scarlett giggled and nodded, happy that he was taking it so well.

"Yeah."

"Woah, woah, woah. Back up the truck!" Sideswipe shouted.

"You're pregnant?"

"When did this happen?"

"How did this happen- Wait, no, I don't wanna know!"

"The bug got some?"

"YOU GOT MY DAUGHTER PREGNANT?" Optimus roared making Bee freeze completely.

"Oh...Bee is so dead." Arcee whispered to Jazz. Optimus was shaking slightly, glaring down at Bumblebee who looked beyond terrified.

"I've got fifty on Optimus making Bumblebee cry." Epps said to Lennox as they watched Optimus walk towards Bumblebee.

Lennox scoffed. "You're on."


	13. Scarlett and Todd series

So, I'm doing a Scarlett and Todd series which involves putting those characters into other stories, I've started an Avengers one that you can find on my page and I've also put up a poll so you can choose which stories you want Scarlett and Todd in next.


End file.
